


A Gamer's Odyssey

by 0Astor0



Category: Gakuen Mokushiroku | Highschool of the Dead, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Evil, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Other, gamer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Astor0/pseuds/0Astor0
Summary: Getting Reincarnated was lucky. Having Gamer Powers, that's really lucky. Getting Reincarnated as the Protagonist is a Curveball that I didn't expect. But hey at least now I can use Magic? Evil!MC Gamer! Inspired by TDWS.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 54





	1. A New Start?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
> This is my first ever fanfiction, that should be a good indication of where this is going. I posted this earlier 

**Chapter 1: A New Start?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

#

Have you ever had those days where you wake up and you aren’t sure whether or not you’re still dreaming? like everything is real yet different? Like you’re staring at something so... bizarre and you aren’t sure at what you’re looking at? Yeah, that’s what I feel right now in a dark and cramped room looking at a screen.

**Congratulations your soul was selected to be the newest Gamer**

hahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YYEEEAAAAHHHHH!

**Skills Gained**

**[Gamer's Mind]**

**Allows the user to see life as a video game**

**Grants immunity to psychological effects**

**The user can stay calm under any pressure**

**[Gamer's Body]**

**Prevents the user from dying as long as they have HP**

**Allows the user to adapt evolve in change the user's body**

**[Observe]**

**Provides the target’s information**

**[Plunder]**

**Steal a bit of Stats of Defeated enemies**

**Race Pre-Selected**

**Race Gained**

**[Human]**

**Gain 25% Class exp gain**

**END x10 for HP/SP, INT x10 for MP**

**END x2 for HP/SP regen, WIS x2 for MP regen**

That's… fine, while I'd like to have a stronger race, it would probably feel foreign to me.

**Primary Class Pre-Selected**

**[Mage]**

**Please choose a specialization**

**[Elementalist] [Illusionist] [Summoner] Necromancer] [Neuromancer]**

I look at the choices, and one catches my eye. Neuromancer?

**Class Gained**

**Class – [Neuromancer (Novice)]**

**Proficiency Gained**

**[Mind Magic Proficiency(Novice)]**

**You have a basic understanding of the complex Mind**

**Skills Gained**

**[Telekinesis]**

**50 MP to cast**

**Allows the user to control and move items with their mind**

**Limit: 15 kg**

**[Telepathy]**

**50 MP to cast**

**Creates a Mental connection with the target allowing both parties to communicate telepathically**

**[Mind Read]**

**50 MP to cast**

**Allows the user to read the immediate thoughts of the target**

**Chance of Success: [WIS/Target’s WIS(/2)]**

Ok… Er… next?

**Welcome to the Perk Lottery**

**The Perk Lottery is a, you guessed it a Lottery for Perks. Not just Regular Perks but Traits, but don’t let that fool you there has to be some losers on this. Some of these can make you powerful as a God or not cast magic or can make you be a Hero or a Villain and everything in between.**

**[Spin!]**

That’s… Will it be removed? Hello? Er… Help?

**[ _____ ]**

Blinking at the New Screen, I hesitantly tap the screen and ask it again.

**[ Will the Perks and Traits be removed down the line? ]**

**Processing…**

**Eventually, the Perk Lottery results can be nullified. Traits can be removed only if the Gamer learns to resist the Trait’s urges and influences. Perks can only be removed by the Game in the form of Quests. Does this answer satisfy your question?**

Hm… yeah. 

So… Spin!

**Perk Gained**

**[Natural Mage]**

**Unnaturally Good Control, Faster Casting time, Natural Powerhouse. It’s like you were born for this**

**MP from INT is doubled, MP regen has a 15% boost, 15% exp boost to Mage Classes**

**Trait Gained**

**[Merciless]**

**Detached, Cold, Ruthless.**

**Killing seems easier for you.**

That’s… good, I mean more magic, who's going to complain about that? Merciless is good when I gave it some thought, less regret, and angst over my actions. I kinda want more.

**[Natural Fighter]**

**Good Instincts, Fast reaction time, Strong Will power. It’s like you were born for this**

**SP from END is doubled, SP regen has a 15% boost, 15% exp boost to Fighter Classes**

**Trait Gained**

**[Greed]**

**Whatever you do nothing seems to be enough**

**You want it, You take it**

**Name – ?**

**Level – 1**

**[▯▯▯▯▯]**

**Class – [Mind Mage (Novice)]**

**Race – Human**

**HP – 100 [10 per minute]**

**MP – 200 [23 per 30s]**

**SP – 200 [23 per 30s]**

**STR – [10] – 10**

**END – [10] – 10**

**DEX – [10] – 10**

**INT – [10] – 10**

**WIS – [10] – 10**

**CHA – [10] – 10**

**LCK – [10] – 10**

  
  


I’m pretty sure I’m not supposed to have Natural Mage and Natural Fighter at the same time, but no one’s complaining. Greed, I guess I'll just have to wait and see how much that will affect me.

**[Start Game]**

After calming down and realizing I can eventually get rid of it. I press the screen.

**Welcome to the Game!**

**Your starter world has been Pre-Chosen, Pre-Set Additions are being Implemented**

  
  


**Character Pre-Set Additions**

**Name set to [Harrison James Potter]**

**Level set to [6]**

**Proficiencies Gained**

**[Literature Proficiency (Apprentice)]**

**You have the skill to read and write with a few errors.**

**[English Language (Expert)]**

**You can speak and understand the English Language with minimum errors.**

**[Cooking Proficiency (Novice)]**

**You can cook provided with instructions.**

**[Gardening Proficiency (Apprentice)]**

**You can handle plants enough to not kill them.**

**[Cleaning Proficiency (Apprentice)]**

**You can clean enough not to be considered a Dump.**

**[Athletics Proficiency (Novice)]**

**You have a basic understanding of your body and it’s limits.**

**[Lockpicking Proficiency (Apprentice)]**

**You have the skill to open basic locks with a bit of fumbling.**

**[Pickpocketing Proficiency (Apprentice)]**

**You have the skill to steal from someone without getting caught if they weren’t asleep.**

**[Sneaking Proficiency (Expert)]**

**You have the skill to move around without being caught mostly.**

**Perk Gained**

**[Malnourished]**

**You look like you haven’t eaten, in weeks**

**Halves the STR, END, DEX, CHA.**

**Trait Gained**

**[Jaded]**

**Tired, Bored, Dull.**

**You just find yourself detached from reality**

**Name – Harrison James Potter**

**Level – 6**

**[▯▯▯▯▯]**

**Class – [Mind Mage (Novice)]**

**Race – Human**

**HP – 50 [10 per minute]**

**MP – 200 [23 per 30s]**

**SP – 100 [11 per 30s]**

**STR – [10(/2)] – 5**

**END – [10(/2)] – 5**

**DEX – [10(/2)] – 5**

**INT – [10] – 10**

**WIS – [10] – 10**

**CHA – [10(/2)] – 5**

**LCK – [10] – 10**

Wha–

**Inserting into Pre-Selected World in**

**3**

**2**

**1**

Shooting up from my bed at a sudden shout hearing a shrill voice and a loud banging on the… door?

“Up! Get up! Now!” The voice practically shrilled, Someone aggressively knocking on the door. Hearing the Voice again this time demanding “Are you up yet?”, “Nearly” I replied without thinking. ”Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don’t you dare let it get burnt, I want it all perfect on Dudley’s Birthday.” So that is ‘ _Aunt’_ Petunia. Opening the door after getting dressed and getting used to wearing glasses again, heading to where I think the kitchen is, helped by the smell of food.

After cooking the bacon and the eggs and taking secret glances at the people coming into the kitchen. Hearing ‘ _Uncle’_ Vernon yell about something, not that I was paying attention, I was mostly waking in the fact that he looked or at least what I envisioned the book version of him to be, which is a big man, no neck, and a large mustache. _‘Aunt’_ Petunia looks like what her book version would look like too, a thin blonde woman with a long neck. Not to mention my _‘Cousin’_ Dudley, A blond boy who I’m quite sure is above the obesity weight. Curious about how it works, Observe.

I snap out of multitasking, to eavesdrop on the conversation about Dudley’s presents and about him wanting more. Yeah, this is only enforcing that he’s a spoiled little shit.

So… I’m really in Harry Potter, as I turn the bacon on the other side. I used to love this series until I looked at it as an adult without the ‘wool’ in my eyes, and you slowly realize that Harry Potter is pretty dark. Call me a pessimist but I have thought of it before especially after falling in the hole that is Fan… fiction. Holy Shit, I can steal from them.

“Boy! What are you smiling about?” Barked my _‘Uncle’_ , “Nothing, uncle Vernon” I replied. Hurrying to the dinner table and putting the bacon on the plates. Hearing mutter to Aunt Petunia about... who’s going to babysit me? Right, this is when they’re about to go to the zoo. “Boy,” Turning to face my uncle, “Since no one can take care of you,” His face turned a bit purple ”you are going to join us to the zoo, but listen carefully boy, no funny business or you’ll stay in that cupboard until Christmas.” Ending his sentence with a threat though it was overshadowed with the amusing sight of a purple face. “Understood, Uncle Vernon” Trying to sound polite, I guess it worked since he immediately turned and dug into the bacon.

Hmm, maybe spending hours of my life reading and trying to understand theoretical energy in another world may come in handy now, as I heard the sizzling of the pan cooking some eggs.

Half an hour later after cooking, eating the leftover food, and cleaning the dishes. I sat in the back of the car after casting observe, apparently only needing to think about it.

**Name – Dudley Dursely**

**Level – 7**

**Tier – N/A**

**Faction – Dursely Family**

**HP – 75**

**SP – 40**

**MP – N/A**

**STR – 7**

**END – 4**

**DEX – 3**

**INT – 3**

**WIS – 2**

**CHA – 2**

**LCK – 4**

**Affection – -50**

**Thoughts about you – Anger, Joy**

I cast my Mind Read on him to find out why he is mad at me, after getting access to his head I see Anger at me due to me ‘ruining’ his day, Joy at having many Presents. All the while accompanied by Uncle Vernon complaining about today mostly about Me, the Bank, Me, People at work, Me, etc. Curious on what would show, Observe.

**Name – Vernon Dursley**

**Level – 9**

**Tier – N/A**

**Faction – Dursely Family**

**HP – 75**

**SP – 40**

**MP – N/A**

**STR – 8**

**END – 4**

**DEX – 4**

**INT – 5**

**WIS – 7**

**CHA – 5**

**LCK – 8**

**Affection – -60**

**Thoughts about you – Hatred, Anger,**

**Name – Petunia Dursley**

**Level – 8**

**Tier – N/A**

**Faction – Dursely Family**

**HP – 55**

**SP – 45**

**MP – N/A**

**STR – 4**

**END – 6**

**DEX – 5**

**INT – 7**

**WIS – 6**

**CHA – 4**

**LCK – 4**

**Affection – -75**

**Thoughts about you – Hatred, Anger,**

Well, they hate me, Uncle Vernon’s Hatred mostly comes from fear… of me. Yoda was right. An Idiot, he is. Aunt Petunia’s hatred comes from her... bitterness towards Lily, technically my mum now, and her hatred at not being able to go to Hogwarts. Wow… Bitter, they deserve to be together.

**Skill Gained**

**[Memory Scan]**

**60 MP to cast**

**Allows the user to browse the memories of the target**

**Chance of Success: [WIS/Target’s WIS(/2)]**

I can create new spells? Interestingly, Nothing came up of note. Other than you know the snake incident. He was practically begging for it, banging on the glass, yelling at the snake. So I replicated what originally happened, well essentially what happened. Instead of vanishing and reappearing the glass, my magic broke the glass, sending Dudley over and into the Tank. Funny enough I didn’t even talk to the snake, when it slithered away I vaguely heard a “Thank you” and slowly slithered and went outside towards the main parts of the zoo.

I didn’t even get in trouble since there were plenty of witnesses of me being a couple of feet away from Dudley and the fault was that the glass couldn’t handle Dudley’s weight which broke the glass, the zoo director got yelled at by Aunt Petunia for ‘Endangering her duddykins’ and an escaped animal due to his ‘Negligence’. Sorry, not sorry.

After coming home, I went back into the dark cupboard. And just reread the screens and notice something. Help?

**[ _____ ]**

Looking at the empty box and thinking on what to put in.

**[ Tips to Level up? ]**

**Processing…**

**A way to Level up is to kill and acquire the experience, Another way is through practicing spells, Reading a Grimoire or a Book, or completing a Quest. Would you like me to prepare a quest for you? Are these answers to your satisfaction?**

Yes to both and thank you.

**Quest Gained**

**[Git Gud?]**

**[Objectives: Reach Level 15 before Hogwarts]**

**(Bonus Objectives: Reach Level 20 )**

**(Reward: Selected Perk Removal)**

**(Bonus Reward: ???)**

‘Back to grinding’ as People would say.

**Skill Upgrade Quest Gained**

**[Telekinesis Upgrade Quest]**

**[Objectives: Cast Telekinesis 100 times] (0/100)**

**(Choose Reward: [Increase Weight Limit] [Lower MP cost] [AOE Casting] [Increase in Object Speed])**

I repeatedly cast Telekinesis on stuff that I could find in the closet and the occasional spider…

#

Somewhere along the night, I passed out and dreamed about my life er... past Harry’s life or should I say, Harrison. Yeah apparently despite everything so far is like the books somethings are just off, as this version of Harry is a ‘survivor’ for the lack of a better word. He mostly escaped his cupboard and ate some leftovers from the fridge, sneaked around the house, and pocketed some money from Uncle Vernon. This kid wasn’t exactly an angel, though it explains why I had some of the more questionable proficiencies that I ‘Inherited’.

**[Telekinesis Upgrade Quest]**

**[Objectives: Cast Telekinesis 200 times] (34/100)**

A long way to go. As I prepare to cast again I get interrupted by... “Boy! Clean up the garden and prepare breakfast!” 

Do not murder your relatives, Do not murder your relatives no matter how easy it is. Repeating the mantra over and over again.

#

I scowled as I ran around the schoolyard, avoiding my cousin, I thought I was in the movie version of Harry Potter, with some differences. There was always a telltale sign that it’s the books if another kid joined the Dursleys going to the zoo, Piers Polkiss I remember being proud at noticing that he was one of the differences between the Books and the Movies. 

I’m starting to hate him, Why? As I dashed around the courtyard, avoiding the other children. I see something catching up to me, Someone crashes onto my side and gets help to drag me up and holds my hands behind my back. Damn you weak STR stat.

As I look up I’m surrounded by 4 kids, with another that I knew to be Piers keeping me in place. Using Observe on them I was greeted with.

**Name – Dennis**

**Level – 7**

**Name – Malcolm**

**Level – 8**

**Name – Gordon**

**Level – 7**

**Name – Dudley**

**Level – 8**

**Name – Piers**

**Level – 7**

I glare at my cousin as he grabs the front of my shirt and cocks his other hand back. I call upon my magic to help me as I dodge the punch, the punch hitting Piers is the last thing I hear as the next thing I know I’m on top of a roof, staring at the new notification on the screen.

**Skill Gained**

**[Apparition]**

**MP 50 to cast**

**A Magical Transportation used to travel instantly to the user’s desired location**

As I look down the school roof, I see Dudley’s Gang staring dumbly at each other with Piers holding his nose on the ground. After calming down and hiding from everyone’s sight, I bring up my stats.

**Name – Harrison James Potter**

**Level – 6**

**[** **▮▮▮▮** **▯]**

**Class – [Mind Mage (Novice)]**

**Race – Human**

**HP – 45 [10 per minute]**

**MP – 150 [23 per 30s]**

**SP – 10 [11 per 30s]**

While waiting for my SP to regen, I start reading the Apparition skill. It’s useful, I have to wonder why it has such a low MP cost. I hear one of the teachers saying “it’s time to head back”. I apparate behind a dumpster, good thing since I puked in the dumpster.

Later that night, when I was sure everyone was asleep. I apparated outside the cupboard but I overshot it and appeared in the Living room. Using my Sneaking Proficiency to stealthily walk towards the kitchen and open the fridge. Hearing my stomach rumble at the sight of so much food, after having my fill I check the time, 10:35 PM. The night is still young.

After some thought, I apparate to a playground that I vaguely remember from Harry’s memories and puke on a nearby bush, after puking I bring my Quest up.

**[Telekinesis Upgrade Quest]**

**[Objectives: Cast Telekinesis 100 times] (67/100)**

Sighing tiredly, as I cast telekinesis on a nearby rock. This is going to be a long night.

#

**Skill Upgrade Quest Completed**

**[Telekinesis Upgrade Quest] (Completed)**

**[Objectives: Cast Telekinesis 100 times] (100/100)**

**(Choose Reward: [Increase Weight Limit] [Lower MP cost] [AOE Casting] [Increase in Object Speed])**

As I look at the reward options, I pick Increase Weight Limit. A new screen pops up, Yes, I am sure.

**[Telekinesis] (+1)**

**30 MP to cast**

**Allows the user to control and move items with their mind**

**Limit: 25 kg**

Fear me, for I can control your toasters, and will make sure all your toast will be burnt. Apparating back to the cupboard while holding back puke. As I was about to sleep I read through my Skills and noticed something. I wonder…

**Skill Upgrade Quest Gained**

**[Apparition Upgrade Quest]**

**[Objectives: Cast Apparition 100 times] (4/100)**

**(Choose Reward: [Silent Apparition] [Lower MP cost] [Increase Distance] [Decrease Vertigo])**

**Skill Upgrade Quest Gained**

**[Plunder Upgrade Quest]**

**[Objectives: Steal 75 Stat points ] (0/75)**

**(Choose Reward: [Racial skills] [Higher Stat Increase] [Racial Skills] [Unique Skills] [Bloodline Skills])**

This is going to take so long.

#

After realizing that I could get stats after reading books, and using Mind Scan on people with Plunder triggering since it counted as me ‘Defeating’ them, I’m certainly not complaining. 

**Name – Harrison James Potter**

**Level – 8**

**[▮▮** **▯▯▯]**

**Class – [Mind Mage (Novice)]**

**Race – Human**

**HP – 50 [10 per minute]**

**MP – 320 [37 per 30s]**

**SP – 100 [11 per 30s]**

**STR – [14(/2)] – 7**

**END – [11(/2)] – 5**

**DEX – [12(/2)] – 6**

**INT – [16] – 16**

**WIS – [15] – 15**

**CHA – [16(/2)] – 8**

**LCK – [13] – 13**

More magic, more than a single spell would need. It would be useful today, as I sneaked into the house of one of Dudley’s gang, I can’t remember their names. Using my Sneaking Proficiency to sneak around the house, the house having the same layout as mine made it easy.

Taking advantage of the window outside the kitchen I use telekinesis on the lock of the window, I slowly open the lock and slide the window open.

As I sneaked around the house taking all their valuables and putting them in my inventory, I pass the room of the bully, and a stray thought formed. This might be the only chance I can to practice this…

I looked into the room and was not impressed. It was just the typical room of a 10-11-year-old, filled with broken toys mostly. Ignoring the other items and heading straight towards the bed, I looked at what I came inside the room for. Looking down at him he was asleep, and snoring softly. 

Let’s do this, using my mind magic to enter his mind. His head wasn’t Impressive he is still a child, after all, it’s mostly filled with toys and a disdain for school. Pushing those aside, I try and find out where he hides his valuables, The bottom of the drawer underneath his socks.

After taking his stuff, I went as deep as I could in his mind, and started ripping everything out, exploding it and severing anything.

**Skill Gained**

**[Mind Desecration]**

**300 MP to cast**

**Destroys the mind and taking the target's memories**

As I cast Mind Desecration on him, I get a reaction to what I'm doing. Namely, the kid looking as if he’s suffering from a seizure, and suddenly going limp.

**Level up**

**Level – 9**

**[** **▯▯▯▯▯]**

Looking between the screen and the silent child on the bed, chuckling at the situation. I’m not complaining about the free exp, as I pilfer his room. 

As I opened the master bedroom, a thick musk makes its way to my nose. Going to the side of the bed and using Mind Desecration on the Husband, and getting their credit card information. I proceeded to make my way towards the other side, but before I could have cast Mind Desecration.

She looked at me, panicking I take out a knife and ran to stab her. As her mouth was opening I quickly use my free hand to hold her mouth shut. Slowly using the knife to stab her stomach, noticing she was still fighting, I reposition myself and stab her throat, applying pressure to her mouth while stabbing her throat as I looked at her in the eyes. When her eyes finally stopped moving around, I tentatively removed my hands.

**[Plunder]**

**Plundered +4 STR, +4 LCK, +5 DEX, +5 CHA**

Rushing to get their valuables, I quickly set fire to the house by opening the garage and scattering gasoline all over the rooms after I looted them. As I apparate in a nearby ATM after setting fire to the house, I unload all their cash and hide it in my Inventory.

As I apparated to the cupboard after making sure that I didn’t have any evidence, I took a look at my Inventory. I have Jewelry, Kitchen Utensils, some books, and stacks of money looking enough to last me a year.

#

**Name – Harrison James Potter**

**Level – 9**

**[** **▯▯▯▯▯]**

**Class – [Mind Mage (Novice)]**

**Race – Human**

**HP – 60 [12 per minute]**

**MP – 340 [39 per 30s]**

**SP – 120 [14 per 30s]**

**STR – [18(/2)] – 9**

**END – [13(/2)] – 6**

**DEX – [17(/2)] – 8**

**INT – [17] – 17**

**WIS – [17] – 17**

**CHA – [21(/2)] – 10**

**LCK – [17] – 17**

I gained an additional 5 stats, probably from that level up. As I was looking at my screen, I hear something that catches my attention. “Have you heard about the fire yesterday? Anna was the one that called it, apparently from what the police have been talking about was it was a crime. Their valuables were stolen, so far no one has a clue?” 

Smirking at that, I focus on taking away the weeds in the Garden.

#

After that night I had to keep my head down, spending time reading the books I stole, and practicing making progress on my quests. Also found out that I can use Plunder if I successfully infiltrate someone’s mind.

  
  


**Name – Harrison James Potter**

**Level – 14**

**[** **▮▮** **▯▯▯]**

**Class – [Mind Mage (Apprentice)]**

**Race – Human**

**HP – 70 [14 per minute]**

**MP – 560 [60 per 30s]**

**SP – 70 [16 per 30s]**

**STR – [20(/2)] – 10**

**END – [15(/2)] – 7**

**DEX – [18(/2)] – 9**

**INT – [28] – 28**

**WIS – [26] – 26**

**CHA – [23(/2)] – 11**

**LCK – [17] – 17**

**[Mind Magic Proficiency(Apprentice)]**

**You have a competent understanding of the complex intricacies of the Mind**

**Skills Gained**

**[Confusion Wave]**

**MP varies**

**Creates a wave of Psychic Energy that disorients the targets**

**[Mind Vision]**

**40 MP to Cast**

**Allows the user to see through the eyes of the target**

**[Induce Positive Emotions]**

**100 MP to cast**

**Influences to be more Positive**

**[Induce Negative Emotions]**

**100 MP to cast**

**Influences to be more Negative**

**[Apparition Upgrade Quest]**

**[Objectives: Cast Apparition 100 times] (26/100)**

**[Plunder Upgrade Quest]**

**[Objectives: Steal 75 Stat points ] (18/75)**

The Apparition quest was going fine. It's the Plunder one that I’m having trouble with, I get around 4-5 random stat points.

I still have the Malnourished perk halving my Physical Stats. But as of the moment, it is about to be my Birthday at a lighthouse, since we went here due to the letters getting quite aggressive.

I hear a loud Boom, I’m not sure if it’s Hagrid or just thunder. Hearing a loud BOOM, “Where’s the canon?” Asked Dudley. Another crash behind me, turning showed Uncle Vernon with a Rifle, “Who’s there?” He shouted. “I’m armed!” There was a pause in which I took the opportunity to hide behind the sofa. Then- SMASH! The door is swung off its hinges and crashes with a deafening thud on the floor.

Yep, Hagrid alright. A giant of a man whose face was almost covered in by a large, shaggy, Hair with an equally thick beard. Before anyone could speak Uncle Vernon yells ”I demand that you leave at once sir. You are breaking and entering!”. “Ah, Shut up Dursley,” said Hagrid as he reached out and jerked the rifle out of Uncle Vernon’s hands, bent them without any effort, and threw the ruined rifle away haphazardly.

How strong is he? Observe

**Name – Rubeus Hagrid**

**Level – 80**

**Tier – N/A**

**Faction – Dumbledore’s Faction**

**HP – 240**

**SP – 240**

**MP – 200**

**STR – 85**

**END – 87**

**DEX – 68**

**INT – 37**

**WIS – 43**

**CHA – 32**

**LCK – 57**

**Affection – 30**

**Thoughts about you – Happy**

He’s strong, I think my plan could work. Looking at Hagrid again as I heard him finish his sentence ”-Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts”, I immediately reply with “It’s a pleasure to meet you, My name is Harrison Potter, but you already knew that” finishing with a laugh joined by The Giant’s deep chuckling, “‘Scuse me but, Harrison?” He asked.” I just prefer it I guess, Er... Sir, might I ask why are you here?”, “Oh right, I know it’s in here somewhere,” He says as he starts going through his pockets.” Aha, here we go” as he hands me a letter. 

It’s my Hogwarts letter. As I slowly read through the letter, I couldn’t help a smile that formed, It is after all every Potterhead’s dream. That quickly vanished when my uncle yelled that he will not allow me to be taught by some ’Crackpot old fool’ and Hagrid being a Dumbledore supporter threatens him.

#

After the disaster that was early morning, I was quite happy to be heading to Diagon Alley. As of the moment, I am talking animatedly with Hagrid about the Basics of the Wizarding World, Mostly asking the questions of How would I get some money? (“Gringotts of course, run by goblins” he replied knowingly.) Are we part of The Prime Minister’s Jurisdiction (“No, we have our own Ministry of Magic” he finished.) and of course, Where are going to buy my stuff? (“Diagon Alley, of course.” he ended with a melancholy tone. Probably reminiscing his first time going into the Alley.) Casting Induce Positive Emotions on him every time he answers, I just want to have a higher Rep from him.

“This is it. The Leaky Cauldron,” Hagrid said “It’s a pretty well-known place” As we entered the Leaky Cauldron, I feel as if I’m forgetting something. The Leaky Cauldron was a dark and shady-looking pub, filled with some people scattered all over the place.

The people that noticed us walked in, waved, and greeted Hagrid. “Hagrid? The usual then?” said the Bartender who was already pouring a glass. “Can’t Tom, Hogwarts Business.” Said the Giant as he puts his hand on my shoulder, nearly toppling me over. “Good lord is that-” Said the bartender as he looked at me intensely. Oh no. ”can this be-” he continued, his words causing the entire pub to be completely still and silent. Oh No.

The next thing I know, I’m shaking everyone’s hands. “Harry Potter, Welcome back.” I heard behind me. ”Harry Potter... what an honor to meet you.” Someone on my left said. I replied, “I prefer Harrison” as my voice slowly gets drowned by people shouting their thanks. Until I heard a loud voice say, “Alright that’s enough!” as I feel a large hand clasp on my shoulder that slowly leads me into the alleyway. 

“Thank you for that Hagrid.” aiming the half-giant a crooked smile, subtly using Induce Positive Emotions on him to get him used to the idea of helping me. “No Problem, Harrison,” said Hagrid, as he went to the wall and I could hear him mutter something under his breath. He tapped a sequence of bricks on the wall, as a small hole appeared and got wider and wider until a second later we were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway that leads onto a cobbled street. “Welcome,” said Hagrid with a broad smile, “to Diagon Alley.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:  
> I hope you found this fic enjoyable, I guess. Hopefully, you stay around. Don’t bother me about updates. Just Don’t. I am also Cross-posting this on FF.net & AO3.
> 
> EDIT: I added more things.


	2. Standing on my own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for reading.

**Chapter 2: Standing on my own**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

#

Walking through the streets of Diagon Alley was surreal. It was bustling with people, People talking about the prices of potion ingredients, meeting their friends, the latest broom. As we passed them I couldn’t help look at what the shops were selling, or at least what was on display.

Cauldrons, Robes, Quills, Rolls of Parchment, Potion Bottles, etc. As I looked ahead again we were already in front of Gringotts, it was easily recognizable due to its White Marble and easily towering over the other buildings.

As we entered the building, I took a look at the interior of the building. Two rows of Goblins sitting on high stools behind a long counter on both sides, with a single goblin in front of us. As I took in the room, with wizards and witches talking with tellers on either side of me.

“Morning, we have come to take money from Mr. Potter’s Vault,” Hagrid said to a free goblin. “You have his key, sir?” said the goblin. “Got it right here,” said Hagrid as he went through the process of emptying his pockets and scattering a good number of random items on the desk of the goblin.

“Here we are,” said the half-giant as he finally pulls out a small golden key. “Everything seems to be in order,” said the goblin after inspecting the key. “And also have a letter from Mr. Dumbledore here,” as he handed the letter over “It’s about you-know-what on Vault 713” he whispered.

“What’s in Vault 713, Hagrid?” I asked. “Can’t tell you that, Harrison. Special Hogwarts business,” said Hagrid mysteriously. Sure, Memory Scan. I see Hagrid being called by Dumbledore in his office, he tasked Hagrid to pick me up to buy my supplies and get the philosopher’s stone.

I cut off Memory Scan after we entered the carts and started riding it to the vaults, stopping at a vault with the number 687. The vault opens revealing mountains of gold, silver, and bronze coins.

Gold, Lots of Gold. 

After scooping some Galleons, Sickles and Knuts into the bag, and stealthily use Inventory to take more. Hearing Hagrid explain the currency I nodded to acknowledge his statement, and after his explanation, I took my key and put it in my Inventory.

Going back in the cart, we took off to a deeper and darker path heading towards vault 713. Arriving there with Hagrid looking a bit green, I check to look at what it has and I see a brown package. Observe.

**The Philosopher’s Stone**

**A Legendary Stone that could be used to create the** [ **Elixir of Life** ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Elixir_of_Life) **, which made the drinker** [ **immortal** ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Immortality) **, as well as transform any metal into** [ **pure gold** ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Gold) **.**

Any metal? To Pure Gold. I’m keeping that.

**Quest Gained**

**[Ooooh Shiny!]**

**[Objectives: Steal The Philosopher’s Stone]**

**(Bonus Objective: Don’t get caught)**

**(Rewards: The Philosopher’s Stone, ??)**

It’s Immortality and Riches, there has to be a drawback right? There always are.

After heading back to the surface, Hagrid leads me into a robe shop. “Harrison, you wouldn’t mind if I went to the Leaky Cauldron to pick me up, would you? I hate those Gringotts carts.” Said Hagrid. “I wouldn’t mind Hagrid, I’ll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron is that alright?” I finished with a small smile.

“That’d be okay, just don’t go to Knockturn Alley.” He said while pointing at the dark alley. “I understand Hagrid, I’ll see you later.” I finished while dashing to a bookstore.

Opening the door to the bookstore, and trying to find the course books. As well as other books related to the more wand using subjects like Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense against the Dark Arts, as well as some not on the curriculum, Mostly dueling.

After the Library, I went to buy my other items, most weren’t of note until the only thing left was the optional pet and My wand.

I didn’t want to buy Hedwig, I just didn’t like the idea of an easily recognizable pet. So for the moment I just skipped the Pet stores. I just walked and tried to find the shop.

As I walked in front of the shop, I read the sign. Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A display of a wand on the store’s window was what led me to find the shop. The shop itself was like the other shops in Diagon Alley, small on the outside, big on the inside. Stacks of long boxes, filled with wands.

“Good afternoon,” someone said softly. There he is Ollivander, An old man with unkempt white hair. “Hello, Mr. Ollivander I presume?” I responded to his greeting. “Yes, yes. I thought I’d be seeing you soon, Mr. Potter.” he continued.

“You have your mother’s eyes, Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work.” He says as he seems to be in his own world. “Your father, however, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. Excellent for transfiguration. It’s the wand that chooses the wizard, of course.” He continues as if I’m not here.

I cough to get his attention “Mr. Ollivander, My wand?”. He seems to snap out of it, “I’m very Mister Potter, Let’s get this started shall we?” Ollivander said as he brought out a measuring tape and started measuring. “Now let’s see, Which is your wand arm, Mister Potter?” 

“I’m right-handed and please call me Harrison, Mr. Potter makes me feel older.” ending my sentence with a joking tone. “Well then Harrison, hold out your wand arm,” He asked as he measured my body’s measurements. Then he starts explaining that no two Ollivander wands are the same, You can’t get the same results of another wizard's wand.

After trying what seems like my 50th wand, I’m starting to get tired. So here we are, bored out of my mind in contrast, Ollivander himself couldn’t have looked more ecstatic.

“We’ll find the perfect match here somewhere.” Said a happily grinning Ollivander. “I would be more inclined to believe you if you already hadn’t said that 5 times before.” I deadpanned at him. He says nothing as he rushes to grab another box, taking the iconic wand out saying “11 inches, Holly and phoenix feather, Nice and supple.” then hands it over to me.

A sudden warmth in my fingers. I raised the wand above my head and pointed through the dusty air and a stream of green-colored lights exploding from the tip of the wand. Breathing carefully at the feeling of magic in my wand. “Bravo! Congratulations on bonding with your wand,” said Ollivander gleefully.

Taking a look at my wand noticing it’s pearl white color with the pommel of it a simplistic design, the handle had grooves in it to help with the grip, between the handle and shaft is separated by a ball design, with the shaft shrinking towards the tip of the wand, the tip itself is smooth and slightly pointed. Observe.

**Harrison Potter’s Wand**

**A wand used by Harrison Potter. It is 11 inches, made of Holly, phoenix feather. Created by Garrick Ollivander**

**Spells cost 50% less MP**

**Spells are 50% more powerful**

“How much?” I asked, smirking at the feeling of my wand. “That will be 7 Galleons, Mr. Potter.” Said Ollivander. I handed the Galleons to him and put my wand in my Inventory after I exited the store.

I double-checked my list to make sure I wasn’t missing anything, I wasn’t. So I went to the leaky cauldron to see Hagrid. 

Sitting in a chair facing Hagrid who was drinking something, “Hey Hagrid, Just finished my shopping.’ I opened. “Hello there Harrison,” he greeted with a smile, as he started to order for me. As I dug in the food joining Hagrid to what would be the equivalent of Lunch. “So Hagrid, How come earlier today, they were so many people trying to meet me?” I asked. I hate doing this, acting as if I don’t know anything.

“Well, you see Harrison… “ as he then gives me the backstory of how my parents were killed by the dark lord, How I was the only one to survive, How I was called the boy-who-lived, etc. 

#

Reading through the coursebook describing modifiers, I get a notification.

**Skill Gained**

**[Lumos]**

**10 MP to cast**

**A spell that** **Illuminates the tip of the caster's wand.**

**[Nox]**

**10 MP to cast**

**A spell that** **Extinguishes light.**

**[Leviosa]**

**20 MP to cast**

**A spell that** **levitates the target.**

**[Reparo]**

**20 MP to cast**

**A spell that** **repairs the target.**

Closing the book, I take out my wand and take a breath. Looking around Dudley’s old room, technically my room now. “Lumos,” I said, looking at the sudden light at the tip of my wand, I patiently wait for the letter of warning me not to use magic... 

“Nox,” I said as the light suddenly went out. No letter? No expulsion? Rushing to take my glasses off, “Reparo,” Aiming at my glasses, repairing itself instantaneously. Picking up the newly fixed glasses, trying it on I notice that it’s fixed but its prescription is all wrong. I can’t do anything about it, for now at least. 

#

**[Expelliarmus]**

**20 MP to cast**

**A spell that** **forces whatever an opponent is holding to fly out of their hand.**

**[Stupefy]**

**30 MP to cast**

**A spell that** **stuns the target, rendering them unconscious.**

**[Diffindo]**

**20 MP to cast**

**A spell used to precisely cut or tear the target** **.**

**[Bombarda]**

**30 MP to cast**

**A spell that creates an explosion similar to a bomb** **.**

**[Sectumsempra]**

**30 MP to cast**

**A spell that wounds the target with large and deep gashes.**

**[Vulnera Sanentur]**

**20 MP to cast**

**A spell** **that slows blood flow, clears residue, and knits wounds.**

As I lay down on the newly fixed bed, I try to remember more spells used, I haven’t read or seen the series in what seems like a couple of years, so everything is a bit spotty. 

“Boy! What was all that racket in there-” I interrupted him by casting Sectumsempra near him. “Yell at me again and I won’t aim left.” threatening him with my wand aimed towards his chest, Glaring at him as his face slowly turns purple, casting Sectumsempra on his other side “Leave,” I said with a tone of finality.

**-20 Affection with Vernon Dursley [-80/100] for threatening him with magic**

**+20 Obedience with Vernon Dursley [40/100] for threatening him with magic**

**-20 Affection with Petunia Dursley [-95/100] for threatening him with magic**

**+20 Obedience with Petunia Dursley [45/100] for threatening him with magic**

**-10 Affection with Dudley Dursley [-60/100] for threatening him with magic**

**+10 Obedience with Dudley Dursley [10/100] for threatening him with magic**

**-20 Reputation with the Dursley Family [-78/100] for threatening them with magic**

That’s… new. Keeping my wand aimed towards him as he leaves the room, I lock the door after he exits. 

Is this… like a dating simulator? And an RPG? help?

**[** **What is the game?** **]**

**Processing…**

**The Game is a Semi-Omnipresent being with a host i.e. The Gamer. Created by the Admins [REDACTED]**

Wait… hold on.

**[** **Why was the Game created? Who are the Admins?** **]**

**Processing…**

**For Entertainment purposes, and for Individuals to have the chance to become gods and surpass them. The Admins are The Gamer’s Predecessors.**

The Admins, are my predecessors? The beings that created an Omni-present being, are my predecessors? 

I don’t care about being entertainment, who would? when they have the chance to become God and surpass that level of strength.

Later that night after making sure everyone is asleep, I apparate into one of the towns near London.

#

As I cast sectumsempra on the thug, I got a notification.

**Level up**

**Proficiency Level up**

**[Spellcasting Proficiency (Apprentice)]**

**You have the skill to cast spells slightly faster and with better accuracy.**

Cool, as I apparate around the warehouse. Finding my next target, I utilize my Sneaking Proficiency to get behind him and cut his throat. 

“He’s over here!” I heard on my left, I ran towards cover and quickly hid. Hearing their footsteps getting nearer, I cast telekinesis on the crates and use them to ram the guys following me. After making sure that the guys were dead, I looked around the warehouse trying to spot more survivors.

Seeing a couple hiding in the corner of the place, I stealthily make my way. I decided to change my tactics, putting the knife in my inventory, and pulling out my wand.

I cast bombarda on the floor in front of them sending debris in front of them. Casting sectumsempra on the first target, hearing her scream, makes the others look at her. Hitting another guy with an expelliarmus to his chest sending him to the wall. Seeing only one left, I decided to go a bit overboard, casting diffindo on her neck missing and hitting her face.

**[Plunder]**

**Plundered +14 STR, +15 END, +12 DEX, +12 INT, +18 WIS, +17 CHA, +11 LCK**

I see some more, I quickly use telekinesis on a nearby table and throw it at them. Looking around and spotting nothing I finally sit down and pull up my stats.

**Name – Harrison James Potter**

**Level – 18**

**[** **▮▮** **▯▯▯]**

**Class – [Mind Mage (Apprentice)]**

**Race – Human**

**HP – 190 [38 per minute]**

**MP – 800 [92 per 30s]**

**SP – 380 [43 per 30s]**

**STR – [30(/2)] – 15**

**END – [39(/2)] – 19**

**DEX – [41(/2)] – 20**

**INT – [40] – 40**

**WIS – [44] – 44**

**CHA – [40(/2)] – 20**

**LCK – [32] – 32**

The Merciless trait is a godsend, I doubt my level would be as high as it is if I wasn’t going on a mass murder spree.

#

Looking out of the window of the compartment, I try to think of other ways to deal with canon. Should I just fuck up canon, or just let everything play out, I’m stealing the stone but at what cost? And how not to get caught?

A soft knocking on the door interrupts my musings. “Can we come in?” a soft voice asked.

Getting up to open the door, “come in,” as I pulled the door open revealing three girls near my age. A blonde girl with blue eyes, her hair nearing her the small of her back. A brunette with her hair tied into a ponytail, with dark eyes. Another blonde girl with grey eyes and her hair put in a princess braid.

“Morning” I greeted, using observe on them the second I opened the door.

**Name – Daphne Greengrass**

**Level – 8**

**Tier – N/A**

**Faction – Grey Faction**

**HP – 75**

**SP – 50**

**MP – 80**

**STR – 6**

**END – 5**

**DEX – 4**

**INT – 12**

**WIS – 10**

**CHA – 9**

**LCK – 7**

**Affection – 0 (She doesn’t know you)**

**Thoughts about you – N/A (She doesn’t know you)**

**Name – Tracy Davis**

**Level – 7**

**Tier – N/A**

**Faction – Grey Faction**

**HP – 70**

**SP – 60**

**MP – 75**

**STR – 4**

**END – 4**

**DEX – 5**

**INT – 10**

**WIS – 8**

**CHA – 9**

**LCK – 7**

**Affection – 0 (She doesn’t know you)**

**Thoughts about you – N/A (She doesn’t know you)**

**Name – Lyra Malfoy**

**Level – 9**

**Tier – N/A**

**Faction – Grey Faction**

**HP – 85**

**SP – 60**

**MP – 90**

**STR – 6**

**END – 5**

**DEX – 4**

**INT – 14**

**WIS – 12**

**CHA – 10**

**LCK – 8**

**Affection – 0 (She doesn’t know you)**

**Thoughts about you – N/A (She doesn’t know you)**

Lyra? Malfoy? I guess that’s goodbye to canon then.

“Hello, may we sit here?” asked the brown-haired girl, Tracy. 

“Feel free,” I told them, as the three quickly went into the compartment dragging their trunks and easily putting them up in the rack.

“Hello, I’m Tracy, this is Daphne and Lyra.” She introduced me.

“Harrison Potter,” I replied, Daphne, Tracy, and Lyra’s eyes widened and they quickly adopted a more neutral facial expression, with Daphne being better at hiding the awe than both of them.

Daphne was about to say something but she got interrupted by the door opening once more and a voice saying, “Hey, I… whoa.” the boy paused looking at me, specifically my forehead.

Redhead, freckled face, blue eyes, yup that’s Ron Weasley alright.

“Yes? Can I help you?” I asked the redhead. Please don’t be the cliché fanboy reaction, please don’t be.

“Hey! You’re Harry Potter aren’t you?” Asked Ron excitedly. Shit, Why? Why?! 

“Would you believe me If I said I wasn’t?” I asked rhetorically. oh god, why?

“Hey do you really have the… you know?” He said as he pointed at his forehead.

“Isn’t it considered rude,” I dryly said, “To not introduce yourself first?” Keeping my face neutral as his ears seem to take the color red.

“My name’s Ron, Ron Weasley. Do you, do you remember what happened?” He hurriedly asked. “Remember what?” I asked feigning ignorance.

“How it happened, you know do you remember defeating you-know-who?” He said as he was once again awed by the sight of my scar. 

“I’m not sure if you know this, but I was a year old, at the time. You did know that right?” I asked him sarcastically. Looking at the edge of my vision I see the three girls that were quietly talking, and it seemed I wasn’t the only one who realized that.

“Who are you,” Ron asked as he was looking at the three girls.

“I’m Daphne Greengrass, this is Lyra Malfoy and Tracy Davis.” she introduced with a cold voice.

“I know all of you, your families are all Slytherin,” Looking as if the girls offended him. “You should stay away from them mate.” 

“First off I’m not your mate, Second off why should I?” I asked him for some amusement. I want to know how deep his bigotry goes.

“Because they’re snakes,” He shouted looking a bit confused on why I asked.

“How are they snakes? I thought they were human, you girls are human right?” I rhetorically asked them. They seem to be stifling laughter, composing themselves though they couldn’t hide the small smiles.

“We are human, Harrison,” Tracy said with a joking tone, “Could have fooled me, thought I was surrounded with Veela” I complimented, seeing Daphne, and Lyra’s faces get covered with blushes. Tracy’s blush was practically red. I was practically abusing Induce Positive Emotions.

**+5 Affection with Daphne Greengrass [5/100] for complimenting her**

**+5 Affection with Tracy Davis [5/100] for complimenting her**

**+5 Affection with Lyra Malfoy [5/100] for complimenting her**

**-5 Affection with Ron Weasley [-5/100] for complimenting the ‘snakes’**

With the girls blushing I turned towards Ron and said, ”Well? How are they snakes?” asking him once again.

“They’re in Slytherin”

“If you already haven’t noticed all of us are first years unless you can get sorted before going into Hogwarts then we haven’t had a house assigned yet.” I retorted. Oh god, he’s prejudiced as all hell.

I looked at him apathetically as his face slowly turned red, and he quietly left the room. “Anything from the cart dears?” asked the trolley lady.

Looking at the three I ask “Want anything?” as I went to buy some pumpkin pastries, I want to see what’s so good about it. A second later being joined by Lyra, she buys some chocolate frogs and licorice wands. 

Going back to my seat silently eating my pastry, as I opened the defense coursebook. In the corner of my eye, I see Lyra eating her chocolate frogs and sharing her licorice wands with Daphne and Tracy, we are all just sitting in the compartment silently eating.

“Any questions? I could tell you girls want to ask something.” I said breaking the somewhat tense atmosphere.

“Why did you defend us?” Surprisingly it was Lyra who asked, It was mostly Tracy who spoke in the last couple of minutes, with her peppy and bubbly voice in contrast to Lyra’s surprisingly shy tone. You’d think being raised as a pureblood would have given her some confidence.

“I don’t like people making assumptions,” I replied.

After what seems like a few minutes of talking, when it was a few hours already. “We better change now,” I suggested, looking at them collectively nod. I wait outside, a random Idea form. Show your dominance, as some would say.

Knocking on the door waiting for a reply, “We’re decent!” I hear Tracy’s voice, smirking as I went inside. Going to my trunk and finding my uniform, I start undressing, hearing a noise behind me I turn and ask Daphne who screamed, “What’s the problem Daphne?” as I continue to undress leaving me shirtless and unbuckling my belt. “You're Not… you aren’t supposed to…” whatever she was about to say was cut off by me taking my pants off. 

**+5 Affection with Daphne Greengrass [10/100] for being physically attractive**

**+5 Affection with Tracy Davis [10/100] for being physically attractive**

**+5 Affection with Lyra Malfoy [10/100] for being physically attractive**

Turning my back towards them, hiding my smirk at the notifications. I start to button my dress shirt before bending over to wear my black pants. My smirk being hidden, I start putting my black tie in a Windsor knot and finishing the uniform by putting on the black robe.

Calmly sitting back on my seat, looking at them with a raised eyebrow as the three blushed at me. Looking outside as the train was slowing down, I pulled up my stats.

**Name – Harrison James Potter**

**Level – 20**

**[▯▯▯▯▯]**

**Class – [Mind Mage (Apprentice)]**

**Race – Human**

**HP – 210 [42 per minute]**

**MP – 900 [118 per 30s]**

**SP – 420 [48 per 30s]**

**STR – [38(/2)] – 19**

**END – [43(/2)] – 21**

**DEX – [42(/2)] – 21**

**INT – [45] – 45**

**WIS – [47] – 47**

**CHA – [44(/2)] – 22**

**LCK – [35] – 35**

Wonder what would the bonus reward be, I’ve already reached Level 20. As I exit the train turning to help the girls get down, finding Hagrid and heading towards him.

#

As I offered my hand towards the girls to help them exit the boat, hearing a ‘thank you’ from Tracy, none of them can still look me in the eyes. I’m more interested when I get the reward for the quest, I bring up the quest again.

**[Git Gud?]**

**[Objectives: Reach Level 15 before Hogwarts]**

**(Bonus Objectives: Reach Level 20)**

**(Reward: Selected Perk Removal)**

**(Bonus Reward: ???)**

I closed the screen as we followed Professor McGonagall towards what would be the Door to the Great Hall. I listen to Professor McGonagall explain the sorting ceremony and the houses and advise us to ‘smarten up’. 

As soon as she left, the room was filled with murmurings and quiet talks of other students. I get a notification.

**Quest Completed**

**[Git Gud?]**

**[Objectives: Reach Level 15 before Hogwarts]**

**(Bonus Objectives: Reach Level 20)**

**(Reward: Selected Perk Removal)**

**(Bonus Reward: [King’s Nature] Perk, 3 Gacha tokens)**

**Choose the Perk for Perk you wish to Remove**

**[Natural Mage] [Natural Fighter] [Malnourished]**

**[Malnourished] Perk Removed**

I feel warm like I’m taking a warm satisfying shower.

**Name – Harrison James Potter**

**Level – 20**

**[** **▮** **▯▯▯▯]**

**Class – [Mind Mage (Apprentice)]**

**Race – Human**

**HP – 430 [86 per minute]**

**MP – 900 [118 per 30s]**

**SP – 860 [98 per 30s]**

**STR – [38] – 38**

**END – [43] – 43**

**DEX – [42] – 42**

**INT – [45] – 45**

**WIS – [47] – 47**

**CHA – [44] – 44**

**LCK – [35] – 35**

**Perk Gained**

**[Apex Nature]**

**Your body is at the peak of your race, making you stronger, faster than any of your fellow brethren**

**HP and HP regen has a 50% increase, SP and SP regen has a 50% increase**

Wait, what are Gacha Tokens? Before I could get the answer I am Interrupted by…

“Ah so it is true,” A voice said, turning I see Draco Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. “Harry Potter is on the train.” He said as whispers surrounded us. 

“This is Crabbe and this is Goyle” He introduced, “And my name’s Malfoy, Draco Malfoy,” Malfoy said, an amused stifling of laughter was heard around. 

“Think my name is funny, do you?” Malfoy said, glaring at Ron Weasley. “I don’t need to ask yours,” He said, “Red hair, hand me down robes, you must be a Weasley.” Causing Ron’s face to turn red in embarrassment. 

“You’ll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others,” he said looking at Ron. “you don’t want to be making friends with the wrong sort, I can help you with that.” He said, holding his arm out for a handshake. 

**+5 Affection with Draco Malfoy [5/100] for considering his help**

“Thank you but I’m sure I can tell the wrong sort myself, we all just met after all,” I said, shaking his hand. Professor McGonagall arrived shortly after my talk with Draco.

“Students, follow me” She ordered before turning around and walking towards the great hall, the first years following her closely.

The Great Hall had a reason to have Great in the name. Four big tables two on each side of the entrance leading towards the end of the room, and at the end was another table, slightly elevated. The ceiling looked as if there wasn’t a ceiling, showing the clear night sky. 

Dozens of faces seated at the tables, looking intently at us.

Looking ahead I see the sorting hat on a stool with Professor McGonagall standing beside it holding a piece of parchment. The sorting hat moved and opened its mouth.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your_ [ _bowlers_ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Bowler) _black,_

 _Your_ [ _top hats_ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Top_hat) _sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in_ [ _Gryffindor_ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Gryffindor) _,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in_ [ _Hufflepuff_ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Hufflepuff) _,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old_ [ _Ravenclaw_ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Ravenclaw) _,_

_if you’ve got a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in_ [ _Slytherin_ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Slytherin)

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Finishing the song the sorting hat takes a bow as the Great Hall is filled with applause and cheers.

“When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,” she said. “Abbott, Hannah!” 

A nervous-looking blonde girl slowly walked forwards, Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

“Hufflepuff!” shouted the hat a few seconds later, the hat being taken off by Professor McGonagall.

The girl, Hannah, looked happy to head towards the Hufflepuff table.

“Bone, Susan!”

“Hufflepuff!” Shouted the hat once more. As the sorting continued I took the opportunity to look at the staff table.

There’s of course Dumbledore, Snape with Quirrel beside him. I feel something on my forehead my scar specifically, fucking hell I nearly forgot about that.

**Quest Gained**

**[The Chosen One]**

**[Objectives: Defeat Voldemort]**

**(Bonus Objectives: Personally Destroy his Horcruxes) (0/8)**

**(Reward: ??)**

**(Bonus Reward: ??)**

Closing the screen, I pay attention to the sorting as Daphne, Lyra, and Tracy get sorted into Slytherin, Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor, same with Neville. Everything is mostly going canon.

“Potter, Harrison!” 

“Harrison? I thought it was just Harry”

“The boy-who-lived? Here?!”

“Potter, did she say?”

The entire hall was staring at me before the hat covered everything.

“You have a well-guarded mind, child,” a voice whispered just behind my ear, “I don’t suppose you can open your mind, for me to sort you?”

Using telepathy on the hat, “will this do?” I said telepathically. “It would if I could see your memories,” The hat said dryly.

“Well if I could make a suggestion, How about sorting me in Slytherin?”

“It doesn’t work like that boy, for me to sort you I need to sort through your memories, though I have half a mind to sort you through Ravenclaw”

“As I said, Slytherin, it may not be the best choice, but it's what I want”

“Stubborn aren’t you?”

“Only because you’re difficult.”

“Very well then, I’ll wish your housemates luck, after you’ve been sorted in… Slytherin!” The hat said, shouting the last part.

I felt the hat get removed, standing and heading towards the Slytherin. I sit opposite the girls. “Girls,” I greeted, as I sat down. 

**+5 Reputation with Slytherin [5/100] for being in their house**

**-5 Reputation with Gryffindor [-5/100] for not being in their house**

#

After the feast, the new first-year Slytherins followed the fifth-year prefect who introduced herself as Gemma Farley, a 15-year-old witch with pale skin, black hair tied in a ponytail, and dark blue eyes.

“Pythonidae,” she said to what looked like a plain wall deep in the dungeons. The wall opened and we all collectively entered and took in the common room. 

The common room was a dungeon-like room with green lamps and furniture, the ceiling seems to be partly opened under the lake giving the room a slightly green light tone. The furniture seemed to consist of black, silver, and green sofas, dark wooden cupboards and bookcases decorating the walls, and the occasional painting.

“Alright, listen up,” Gemma said, “this is the Slytherin common room. Firstly, the password changes every month, the new password will be on the notice board near the entrance. Secondly, you will not bring a student from the house, and if you do prepare for the consequences. 

Thirdly, you are all now members of Slytherin house, If you have a problem with a fellow Slytherin you deal with it inside the common room, outside of the common room, We Are United” She then continued saying the basics, don’t get in trouble and if you do, don’t get caught. And suggestions like staying close to an older student, prepare ahead of classes so you impress the professors.

After the speech, the first-years were allowed to explore the common rooms. A while later the rest of the Slytherin house made their way into the common room, as I was about to ask where we were supposed to sleep.

“Oi Potter,” A voice asked, turning to notice an older student approaching, “I can’t help but wonder what you’re doing here.” He said, looking disgusted at me.

“I got sorted here, or did you miss that?” I said sarcastically. “I don’t know about you Potter but I don’t know what makes you think that you would be welcome to Slytherin.” He said trying to intimidate me, it would normally work if I couldn’t see his stats.

**Name – Victor Montague**

**Level – 26**

**Tier – N/A**

**Faction – Dark Faction, Slytherin House, Montague House**

**HP – 130**

**SP – 78**

**MP – 280**

**STR – 13**

**END – 13**

**DEX – 12**

**INT – 16**

**WIS – 6**

**CHA – 13**

**LCK – 12**

**Affection – -25**

**Thoughts about you – Anger, Disgust**

In 3 seconds I have my wand aimed at his chest with my eyebrow raised. “You aren’t going to do anything,” He sneered despite looking afraid. 

“Expelliarmus” I cast, the spell hitting him on the chest sending him flying back. I wait until he gets back up, keeping my wand trained at him. “Deprimo” He shouted as a spell headed towards me, sidestepping it. I immediately cast “Sectumsempra” as he collapses whimpering with his chest bleeding, I go over him putting my foot on his chest. I hear gasps of surprise as my spell lands on his chest causing him to bleed, hearing some shouts of surprise at my brutality.

“I’m not going to do anything am I?” I asked sarcastically, looking down on him as he slowly bleeds out. “Ms. Farley, the dorms?” I turned to ask dryly, still putting pressure on Montague’s chest as his whimpers filled the room.

**[Plunder]**

**Plundered +5 INT**

**+15 Reputation with Slytherin [20/100] for easily defeating a sixth-year**

“Down the left,” She said with a scared tone, nodding to her. Turning to Montague, “Never forget your place, trash.” After adding more pressure to the wound hearing his whimpers and mutterings of him saying stop, “Sorry? What was that?” 

“… stop… please”

“Since you asked nicely,” I said with a smile, I cast Vulnera Sanentur on him, mostly healing him, though he will bleed a bit more. “I better not hear any more complaining from you, Understood?” Frowning at his mutterings, “I said, Understood?” As I aimed my wand at his neck.”Understood,” He said rapidly nodding his head.

“Good, night then,” As I went on a search for the dorms.

#

**[What’s a Gacha?]**

**Processing…**

**Gacha is a chance in which you can get something random from multiple Universes, To use Gacha one must have a token.**

Sitting on my bed looking at the screen, my hand playing with the token shaped like a wooden popsicle with the words Gacha! On both sides. I snapped it.

**Item Gained**

**Rusty metal pole**

**It’s an old rusty metal pole**

**+2 to blunt damage**

I snap the other two in succession 

**Skill Orb Gained**

**Shunshin no Jutsu (Naruto)**

**A skill using chakra to temporarily vitalize the body and move at extreme speeds.**

**Stat Crystal Gained**

**A Crystal that when crushed gives the user +10 CHA stat points**

The pole I can’t see myself using but you’ll never know, so in my Inventory goes. The skill orb would be useful If I already didn’t have Apparition. The skill orb and crystal is going straight in.

**No Chakra found converting the skill to use another form of Energy.**

**Converting...**

**Skill Gained**

**[Shunshin no Jutsu]**

**MP varies**

**A skill using MP to temporarily vitalize the body and move at extreme speeds.**

**+10 CHA**

Shit… I forgot about the Room of Requirement, Casting Tempus showing that the time is past 10, The night is still young…

#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you for giving this story a chance, If you spot anything wrong leave a review. I’ll try to update next week, Bye~


	3. First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: As of the moment I’m writing this, it hasn’t even reached an hour since I updated and I am surprised people are liking my story. 
> 
> Like why? Why do you like it? Part of me is still in disbelief at how many people like this story.

**Chapter 3: First Impressions**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

#

Sneaking around Hogwarts was easier than I thought, or maybe it was just my extremely high Sneaking Proficiency.

**[Sneaking Proficiency (Expert)]**

**You have the skill to move around without being caught mostly.**

As I successfully exit the common room I am hit with another problem, I don’t know where the fuck I am. 

Finding the nearest staircase I go up, only to find out that the staircase leads to a painting of a hall. Fucking Magic castles... 

#

Laying back on my bed, looking at my health.

**HP – 75 [38 per minute]**

Using Apparate on a place filled with Anti-Apparition Wards was a very bad Idea… Imagine running full speed towards a brick wall. No, an electrified fence.

Relaxing on my bed, reading through the old text, I bring up the Help interface, I wanted some answers.

**[What is Reputation?]**

**Processing…**

**The Reputation System is a feature of The Game, It is self-explanatory the Higher the better overall.**

**Only a Person can have Affection and Obedience, Groups/Factions have Reputation.**

**Affection points can be earned or lost by certain actions. You earn them by, agreeing with them, saving them, and generally helping them. You lose them by, disagreeing with them, allowing them to get hurt, and generally harming them.**

**Obedience points can be earned by showing your strength and power over those who have a reputation bar.**

**Reputation points are earned through your (In)famous deeds, Rumours, and Stories.**

What else hasn’t been explained? Tiers, it shows up when I use Observe.

**[What are Tiers?]**

**Processing…**

**Tiers are modifiers on the level of other beings other than the Gamer.**

**N/A – 0x – Capped at 100**

**Veteran – 2x – Capped at 250 – [House Breaking]**

**Elite – 4x – Capped at 500 – [City to Island Breaking]**

**Champion – 8x – Capped at 1,000 – [Large Country to Continent+ ]**

**Divine – 10x – Capped at 10,000 – [World+ Breaking ]**

**Entity – ?? – ?? – [Multiversal Breaking,** **Omnipresent Beings]**

Great… just great. More people more powerful than me, at the moment anyway. 

#

Walking down to the common room, I notice my fellow housemates staring before quickly looking away. Sitting down in an empty chair, and starting to read a book.

“Hello, Mr. Potter,” said an older student, the same prefect who led the first years in. “Hello, Ms. Farley what can I do for you?” I asked, with a raised eyebrow.

“I wish to teach you about wizarding culture,” She said politely. 

“And why do you think I need it?” 

“It’s the cover of your book,” She said pointing at the front of the book.

“I’m just trying to learn more about the wizarding culture,” I said after a moment, “I grew up in the muggle world” trying to appeal to her sympathy.

“You grew up in the muggle world” She blinked. ”Not of my choice,” I continued. As she was pondering the new Information I discreetly used Memory Read, to find out her motives. 

She wants protection from the other students despite being a Prefect, she is a half-blood herself, and also wants a high paying job so she’s thinking to use our bond as half-bloods in the Dark House of Slytherin as sympathy. I’m almost Impressed. 

“I wouldn’t think that muggles would raise the boy-who-lived.”

“Yeah and also,” I leaned closer, “work on your shields,” I can see her eyes widening. “If you wanted something from me, you should have just asked,” Finishing my sentence with a smirk.

Sitting back on the chair looking at her expression as it slowly shifted before being hidden by her Occlumency barriers, patting the seat on the couch inviting her to take a seat.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” She said after a moment’s pause. “Done what?” I asked, with a raised eyebrow.

“Yesterday,” she said, “when you used Montague as a demonstration. It was a demonstration wasn’t it?” She said, looking at me sideways on the couch. 

“It was a show of power,” I said after some thought. ”It was to deter people like Montague to do stuff like that again. Saying I don’t belong here, I don’t like that. But we’re not here to talk about me, we’re here to talk about what you want from me.” I finished with a tone of apathy.

“... I want protection from the other purebloods.” She then continues her reasons, that I already knew. “And in exchange, I will teach you about the wizarding world.” Before she could continue, “And what makes you qualified? I can learn from the purebloods, My friends I can learn from them, I can do my own research, Why should I trust you?” with every sentence I see her turmoil.

“Come see me when you can prove that you can help me?” I said, as she slowly nodded and walked away.

“Hello Harrison,” greeted Tracy as she sat on the couch, with Daphne and Lyra seemingly hesitant on joining her, with a glance they sat on the couch trying to stay away from me.

“Hello girls,” I greeted back, “You certainly made quite an impression the other day you know?”, She continued.

“Really? Couldn’t have known,” I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes at her.

“Yeah,” She either didn’t understand sarcasm or she chose not to think about it,” they were some students trying to make us talk about you, not that we did.” She added the last part quickly.

“I knew you wouldn’t,” aiming a smile at her. 

“Part of me still can’t believe you did that, they are going to be so mad at you,” she said, looking worriedly at me.

“It’s okay Tracy,” I said comfortingly, ”Remember what the Prefect said, we have to deal with all our problems with other Slytherins inside, we have to be united on the outside,” I said trying to explain.

“He won’t do anything, I promise,” I said consoling her doubts, ”Okay,” She sniffed. “I don’t know about you but, I’m hungry, join me for breakfast?” I asked, “Yeah let’s go,” Tracy said, followed by a hum of agreement from Daphne and a nod from Lyra who was still refusing to meet my eyes.

#

Heading towards the Transfiguration class, towards what would be the first class of the school year. Turning my head I see all the Slytherin first-years, I can tell everyone’s somewhat nervous.

Arriving at the Transfiguration classroom, I notice a cat at the top of the teacher’s table. Hello there Professor.

**Name – Minerva McGonagall**

**Level – 24**

**Tier – Veteran**

**Faction – Dumbledore’s Faction**

**HP – 120**

**SP – 140**

**MP – 400**

**STR – 12**

**END – 21**

**DEX – 34**

**INT – 82**

**WIS – 89**

**CHA – 73**

**LCK – 82**

**Affection – 30**

**Thoughts about you – Happy, Apprehension**

She’s stronger than I thought, I didn’t get the chance to use Observe on the other teachers.

“Where is the Professor? Shouldn’t they be here right now?” I heard from Tracy, “The directions are on the board,” pointed out Daphne. “Let’s take a seat, they may be late or something just came up,” I said as we all took our seats and read the instructed pages, slowly followed by the Gryffindors.

**Proficiency Gained**

**[Transfiguration Proficiency (Novice)]**

**You have the skill to cast basic** **spells that are used for changing objects from one type of thing into another.**

“Made it” I heard on Gryffindor's side, It was Ron, he's late. 

Concentrating, I continue to read the book until McGonagall finally tries to teach us. As I was reading I got interrupted by someone speaking, can’t you leave me alone.

“You shouldn’t be in Slytherin,” He said looking at me in disgust, before continuing “Your parents would hate the fact that you were sorted in Slytherin,” Before he could say anything I interrupted him.

“I’m sorry? I seem to be making a mistake, Did you just tell me that my parents? who sacrificed their lives for me, would be disappointed?” I asked, looking at him incredulously, the other Slytherins looking at him in disbelief.

“I mean yeah, they were in Gryffindor”

“I’m not sure where did you learn manners Weasley,” I said coldly, “But normal people don’t go bossing around orphans using their dead parents’ names.” By the end of my sentence, he doesn’t look apologetic, while almost all the other students are looking at us.

Before things could escalate some more, McGonagall jumps between us midway transforming back to her human form.

“You’re an… Animagus, someone that can turn into an animal, wandlessly,” I ‘realized’, looking shocked at her putting on a good show. While Weasley looked stupefied and had his mouth open staring at McGonagall after hearing my explanation.

“Five points to Slytherin for Excellent deduction,” Professor McGonagall nodded. “Ten points from Gryffindor and a detention, Mr. Weasley.”

“What?! Why?!”

“For coming in late, and immediately starting trouble with another student and insulting the dead,” She said, disappointed at her student.

“Now then,” She said, addressing the class, ”Shall we begin?” She asked and continued before anyone could answer her. “Transfiguration is one of the most difficult and dangerous branches of magic you will be learning at Hogwarts,” She said looking at all of us, “ Due to how dangerous it is I will not hesitate to kick out a student If you are misbehaving, Is that understood?” She said with a stern voice.

“Yes, Professor” The class replied. She stared at us with thin lips as if checking if we were lying. Eventually after a moment of staring she nodded and continued teaching, talking about transfiguration, what it does, what its limitations are, after a short while of discussion she brought out matchsticks.

Looking at the matchstick on the table hearing the incantation of the spell being said around the rooms, taking a look around the room I see that no one has been able to turn the matchstick into a needle. It seemed so easy compared to what I normally do, casting the spell I hide a scowl at the fact It didn’t turn.

I cast again, and again, and again, with little to no change to the matchstick. With every failure I scowl at the table, taking a deep breath I try to calm down. Taking a look around the room I see frustrated students looking at their tables, after calming down I try to think on what I did wrong.

I didn’t visualize it, think of it as changing. Calmly pointing my wand at the matchstick I cast the spell, feeling smug at the needle glinting on my table.

“Well done Mr. Potter, ten points to Slytherin,” Professor McGonagall spoke behind me, “Again?” She asked, I nodded as she transfigured the needle back into a matchstick, I pointed my wand casting the same spell with the matchstick turning into a needle once again.

“Excellent Mr. Potter,” She said with a smile, “Keep practicing.” She nodded at me and turned to help another student.

“Psst. How did you do it?” I heard Tracy whisper, turning towards her, I see Daphne and Lyra trying to listen in, “You do realize I’d help you girls too right?” I said with a smile, looking at their 

“Imagine it slowly turning towards a needle, not just a needle, but slowly transforming. You also have want it to change, Magic also uses intent after all.” I explained as Daphne, Lyra, and Tracy try the exercise with more vigor.

#

**Proficiency Gained**

**[Charms Proficiency (Novice)]**

**You have the skill to cast basic** **spells that alter an object without changing its essential nature** **.**

**Name – Filius Flitwick**

**Level – 45**

**Tier – Veteran**

**Faction – Dumbledore’s Faction**

**HP – 120**

**SP – 170**

**MP – 480**

**STR – 23**

**END – 41**

**DEX – 62**

**INT – 80**

**WIS – 94**

**CHA – 84**

**LCK – 81**

**Affection – 15**

**Thoughts about you – Happy**

“Now class,” Professor Flitwick said after the roll call, “as this is your first lesson, I am not expecting advanced spells from any of you, all I ask is that you try your best. I want us to start with a simple spell yet a useful spell,” He said pausing for dramatic effect, “the wand lighting spell, this charm is useful if, for example, you find yourself in the dark. 

“The spell creates a small light at the tip of your wand, I should warn you that it is warm and may be able to set fire to easily flammable objects, it is a small possibility yet still possible. The incantation for this spell is ‘Lumos’,” Upon saying the incantation the tip of his wand lit up and a small white light sat at the end of his wand, “There you see? Now I want you all to try,” He said cheerily.

After the classroom vaguely looked like a night show filled with overactive toddlers holding flashlights, I hear Professor Flitwick instruct the class to cast “Nox” the counter charm to Lumos.

Once the classroom was normal I started blinking the light out of my eyes, with Professor Flitwick continuing the lecture on Charms. 

#

Sitting down in the dungeon-like classroom with all my stuff on the table, waiting for Professor Snape. 

**Name – Severus Snape**

**Level – 43**

**Tier – Veteran**

**Faction – Dumbledore’s Faction**

**HP – 120**

**SP – 170**

**MP – 480**

**STR – 20**

**END – 39**

**DEX – 62**

**INT – 80**

**WIS – 93**

**CHA – 75**

**LCK – 76**

**Affection – -10**

**Thoughts about you – Anger**

“There will be no foolish wand-waving, nor will there be any silly incantations or any such nonsense in my class,” He sneered at the class, mostly aimed at the Gryffindor side, “I don’t expect you will understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses

“I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death, if you aren’t as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.”

“Weasley!” Professor Snape said suddenly, his eyes locked on Weasley, “What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?”

“I don’t know, sir.” Said Weasley in a quiet voice.

“You don’t know?” Asked Professor Snape with a hint of amusement on his voice. “How disappointing, Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?” He asked again.

“Last question Weasley,” He sneered after getting no response from Weasley. “This is your last chance, What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?” 

“Granger knows, Why don’t you ask her?” Weasley growled at Professor Snape while gesturing to Hermione who was waving her hand desperately.

“Sit down,” He snapped at Hermione. “Fifteen points from Gryffindor and a detention for disrespect,” Weasley looked like he would have protested had he not been stopped by his housemates. “I would have thought your brothers would have helped you but you weren’t good enough to waste their breath on. Potter!” He suddenly snapped towards me.

“Perhaps you can answer the questions.”

“Well, the first answer is a powerful sleeping potion, the second answer would be your potion’s cabinet, apothecary, and the stomach of a goat, the third is, If I remember correctly has no difference as both Monkshood and Wolfsbane are also called aconite.”

“Five points to Slytherin.” Professor Snape said before he began teaching the class and lecturing them on the potion we were supposed to be making.

After a while of creating the potion that cures boils, an accident happened and Neville ended up getting covered in the unfinished potion resulting in him being covered in boils when his cauldron exploded.

“Idiot boy!” Sneered Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. “I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?” Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose. “Take him up to the hospital wing,” Snape spat at Seamus. 

Then he rounded on Weasley, who had been working next to Neville. “Weasley! Why didn’t you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he’d make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That’s another five points you’ve lost for Gryffindor.” Weasley’s face turned red by the end of the class.

**Proficiency Gained**

**[Potions Proficiency (Novice)]**

**You have the skill to brew basic potions with little error.**

#

Hearing the other first-years brag about being the best at Quidditch, turning to look at the girls, Noticing someone was a bit nervous. 

“Not a flier, I take it?” I asked Lyra.

“Haha… No, not really, that’s sorta Tracy’s thing” Lyra said ending with a shy smile.

“Yeah, Lyra doesn’t like flying, why I remember when we tried to, “ Tracy got interrupted by Daphne before she could continue.

“Last I remember it, someone dared her and said someone ended up getting in trouble since she borrowed her mum’s wand.”

“Oi! At least I didn’t wear my mum’s dress and got in trouble”

“Yeah well, “

Looking between Daphne and Tracy, I see Lyra smiling, she noticed me, I smiled back. Passively listening to the conversation while eating breakfast.

After finishing our breakfast we headed into the Quidditch pitch with the other Slytherin first-years following and after a while followed by Gryffindors.

Standing around the field next to a broom surrounded by my peers, eventually, Madam Hooch arrived.

“Well, what are you all waiting for?” she barked. “Stick out your right hand over your broom,” called Madam Hooch at the front, “and say ‘Up!’”

“Up.” I said, accompanied by my broom shooting up my hand, hearing a chorus of ‘UP!’ looking around I see that not many have had their brooms on them.

“Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard,” said Madam Hooch. “Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle, three, two… “ 

Someone pushed off early and went flying across the pitch. 

“Come back down, Boy!” she shouted, as Neville sped up towards the sky. He’s slowly losing his grip, he’s turning, he’s falling. He’s falling.

“Arresto Momento” I cast on the falling body of Neville Longbottom, slowing his descent, Neville himself looking pale and sickly.

Madam Hooch rushes over to Neville and she helps him up.

“Ten points to Slytherin for helping another student,” She said, “Now let’s go, Mr. Longbottom, to the Hospital Wing. Everyone will keep their feet firmly on the ground,” She said as she walked off. “If I see anybody flying they will be kicked out of this school faster than they can say ‘quidditch’”

After coming back, she taught us how to correctly ride a broom, how to accelerate and brake and I got a new proficiency.

**Proficiency Gained**

**[Mounting Proficiency (Novice)]**

**You have the skill to ride and control basic mounts.**

#

Looking at the blank wall I make sure this is the right place, seventh floor? Check Tapestry of trolls dancing with tutus? Check. This is it, The Room of Requirement.

Pacing in front of the wall I try to concentrate, I want a place to train, I want a place to train, I want a place to train, I want a place to train, I want a place to train.

Turning to the opposite of the painting I find a door where just moments ago had a blank wall. 

  
  


Entering the room, said room looked like the duelling room from the fifth movie, wide arches with the walls replaced with mirrors, and fireplaces with books on the walls.

Looking at the Bookcases I see something that catches my eye, in the very front, a leather-bound book on a pedestal.

_ “Let knowledge never be forgotten” -Rowena Ravenclaw _

Read on the bottom page of the book.

I prop myself up to the newly created sofa and start reading the book.

#

Eating the Halloween food chewing thoughtfully, the book was a journal, Rowena Ravenclaw’s Journal. 

It detailed her life mostly growing up in the glens of Scotland and hiding from muggles, and her immense love for books even at the early age of eleven, which at the time was quite young and it was probably the reason why Hogwarts starts at eleven-years-old. I couldn’t get through it all, most of what I was reading was her early probably teenage years before she met the others.

“Hey…” I heard as I felt someone bump my shoulder, noticing it’s Daphne looking worriedly at me.

“What’s got you thinking?”

“Reflecting on classes mostly,” I said, smiling reassuringly. I felt as if I was forgetting something though.

“Troll! Troll in the dungeons thought you ought to know” Professor Quirrel/Voldemort said before fainting.

**Name – Quirinus Quirrell/Voldemort**

**Level – 35**

**Tier – Veteran**

**Faction – Dark Faction**

**HP – 110**

**SP – 120**

**MP – 350**

**STR – 21**

**END – 23**

**DEX – 24**

**INT – 79**

**WIS – 75**

**CHA – 64**

**LCK – 35**

**Affection – -75**

**Thoughts about you – Hatred**

Oh shit… Hermione. I forgot about her.

There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore’s wand to bring silence.

“Prefects,” he rumbled, “lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!”

Only after walking for a while, I remember something.

“Shit… The troll is in the dungeon. Our dorms are in the dungeon!” I shouted the last part, catching the attention of the prefects.

“Bugger,” said one of the prefects, quickly whispering towards the other prefects. ” Alright everyone we will be…” whatever he was about to say was cut off by the sound of heavy thumping on the corridor.

“Bugger me! Everyone wands ready!” I commanded, with enough wands and spells we might be able to hold our own until a Professor comes. “Everyone calm down okay,” I tried to reassure my fellow first-years. ”We are in the Noble house of Slytherin, I want you all to remember. We are Slytherin. We are United against those who dare attack us and our house.” 

Looking around I saw scared yet ready for battle children holding their wands towards the corridor which, by the sounds of its heavy thumps, were heading towards us.

“Listen! Just in case we encounter the troll, I want you all to cast every spell that will blind it, we might be able to distract it long enough to be saved by a Professor, We are Slytherin! We will be United! Against anything that dares hurt us! Do you all understand?!” I yelled, not expecting the replies of ‘Yeah!’ ‘We got your back!’ ‘All of you’ ‘We’ve all got this!’.

“Alright everyone slowly move towards the Great Hall now! ” The entire Slytherin house United and protects everyone, slowly heading towards the Great Hall. Looking around for the troll to turn the corner on the corridor, while most upper years were holding their wands ready.

Slowly meter by meter we were reaching the last corridor nearing the great hall, I heard a loud thump, thump, thump. Each thump getting closer, tightly gripping my wand I aim towards where the sound and vibrations are coming from, followed by the rest of the house.

The troll slowly turned the corridor, eventually facing us, a moment of silence and it raised its hand which was holding its club high ready to smash us. 

**Name – Troll**

**Level – 35**

**Tier – Veteran**

**Faction – N/A**

**HP – 200**

**SP – 120**

**MP – N/A**

**STR – 75**

**END – 60**

**DEX – 18**

**INT – 4**

**WIS – 3**

**CHA – 3**

**LCK – 5**

**Affection – N/A**

**Thoughts about you – N/A (It’s too dumb)**

“Bombarda” I cast aiming for the club, my casting seemed to have knocked some sense into the others as they started casting. Noticing that I missed and that the troll was slowly advancing towards us.

“Everyone! Move back and keep casting spells on it!” As the entire Slytherin house was pointing their wand and moving backward with each spell, I tried to think of other ways to fight it. We can’t go around it’s blocking the entire hallway, we can only move backward. I see it raising its club once again and getting an Idea. I cast ‘Expelliarmus’ at the club only this time it seemed to have hit considering its weapon was between us and it.

Getting an Idea I yell “Everyone cover me!” As I cast the spell I learned from the first transfiguration class, Turning the club into a massive matchstick. I cast ‘Leviosa’ on the Gigantic matchstick and launch it towards the troll just in time for it to open its mouth sending it through the mouth of the troll and exiting towards the other side.

We all pause in silence as the troll lurched forward landing on its knees with a hole through its mouth and falling on its face with a deafening ‘thud’.

“What… I… “ Professor McGonagall gasped upon seeing the entire Slytherin house facing a dead troll. 

“Fillius, Severus, can you please help with moving the… recently deceased troll out of the corridor please.” She said, turning her face to look at the Entire Slytherin House with thin lips.

“Could you please explain why were all of you not in your dormitories?”

Well in fairness Professor, We didn’t feel it was wise to go to our dorms… in the dungeons… where Headmaster Dumbledore said the troll was.” I answered ‘Innocently’

**+25 Reputation with Slytherin [45/100] for leading them against the troll**

**Hidden Quest Complete**

**[Troll slaying]**

**[Objectives: Defeat the Troll]**

**(Bonus Objectives: Kill the Troll)**

**(Reward: 3 Gacha, 3 Stat Crystal)**

**(Bonus Objectives: 5 Gacha)**

**[Plunder]**

**Plundered +10 STR, +10 END**

**Level up**

**Proficiency Level up**

**[Spellcasting Proficiency (Adept)]**

**You have the skill to cast spells faster and with better accuracy.**

**Name – Harrison James Potter**

**Level – 23**

**[** **▮▮** **▯▯▯]**

**Class – [Mind Mage (Apprentice)]**

**Race – Human**

**HP – 795 [159 per minute]**

**MP – 1,060 [110 per 30s]**

**SP – 1,590 [124 per 30s]**

**STR – [48] – 48**

**END – [53] – 53**

**DEX – [44] – 44**

**INT – [53] – 53**

**WIS – [49] – 49**

**CHA – [47] – 47**

**LCK – [40] – 40**

#

**Skill Orb Gained**

**Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation (Naruto)**

**Creates a Fire of literal Sea Flames**

**Heart Crystals Gained**

**+10 Heart Crystals**

**Increases Reputation Points and Forbids them from Moving**

**Item Gained**

**Twinetender**

**A Magic staff used by Jack Frost**

**Gamer Grimoire Gained**

**Eromancer Grimoire**

**A Grimoire Containing Sex Magic**

**Item Gained**

**Nerdy Glasses of Normality**

**Increase in Stealth, Stat earning for INT and WIS, Decreases CHA**

**Item Gained**

**Fleshlight**

**It’s an artificial vagina**

**Item Gained**

**Grandpas used condoms**

**It’s exactly what it is**

**Item Gained**

**Severed Penis**

**It’s a severed male organ**

Ew. Ew. Ew. Dumping all the things that the Gacha sent, It’s one thing to be given new skills, new items, and it's another thing to just randomly get A used condom and a severed bleeding penis.

Getting the items I wanted and putting the other unnecessary items and putting it in my Inventory. Absorbing the three stat crystal rewards all three giving me doing the same with the other absorbable Items

**+10 STR**

**+10 END**

**+10 DEX**

**Skill Gained**

**[Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation]**

**MP varies**

**A skill that creates a literal sea of flames**

Keeping the Heart Crystals in my Inventory, for now, I take a look at the Glasses.

**Nerdy Glasses of Normality**

**A pair of Plain black glasses, enchanted to decrease suspicion**

**Increase in Stealth, Stat earning for INT and WIS, Decreases CHA**

Putting it on it’s a good fit and it looks good on me. Waving around the new staff I own now, Observe.

**Twinetender**

**A Magic staff used by Jack Frost, the Spirit of Winter, Guardian of Fun**

**+100% to all Ice Magic, 75% to all Wind Magic**

And the only thing left other than the Severed dick and used condom is…

**Fleshlight**

**It’s an artificial vagina made of silicone**

Fuck me… or alternatively…

#

“Harrison… are you okay?” I heard from Tracy.

“Yeah, Yeah just fine. Why do you ask?” 

“You just seem, I don’t know, weirdly relaxed.”

“It’s nothing to worry about Trace.”

I sat at the Slytherin table noticing that we gained a hundred points, hearing some whispers on the new points I try to listen to the rumor’s though from what I could see from my Reputation bars it seems that I could do this all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I don't know why but I have had a hard time writing this chapter, I don't know why. If you see any mistakes leave a review, and also leave one if you want to give advice I won’t judge. I’ll see you guys next week.
> 
> Also, check out Gamer of Blades by Sangai-Havoc, It’s a gamer fic that starts in Highschool of the dead and is currently on the Harry Potter World. Bye~


	4. Dissatisfaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Leave a Review, please?! I want to improve, what do you like?! What do you want me to change?! Suggestions or Ideas?! If you’re shy, leave a PM, please?! Even if it’s just a simple “Nice chapter” pls?
> 
> YO!! I used The Revolution as background noise, everyone who knows, knows. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!!
> 
> EDIT: Revised the chapter, I added new paragraphs and the next world gonna be announced at the bottom.

**Chapter 4: Dissatisfaction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**—** **Next Morning** **—**

Listening to the gossiping and rumours surrounding me, I chew thoughtfully. I was good, too good. I handled the situation too competently, too calmly. 

“Are you alright? Professor McGonagall looked like she was going to tell you off,” asked Tracy. 

“I’m okay Tracy, maybe a bit tired, but I’m okay.”

“Tired? Maybe you should have gone to Madam Pomfrey,”

“I’m fine! Tracy, I appreciate your concern but I am okay.”

“I’m just worried that’s all.”

She’s worried about me, I can somewhat understand due to yesterday’s events. A traumatic event stopped by your friend/crush.

**Daphne Greengrass**

**Affection – [45/100]**

**Obedience – [15/100]**

**Lyra Malfoy**

**Affection – [45/100]**

**Obedience – [15/100]**

**Tracy Davis**

**Affection – [45/100]**

**Obedience – [15/100]**

**Draco Malfoy**

**Affection – [25/100]**

**Obedience – [15/100]**

I unlocked their obedience bar after killing the troll, and I got +10 Affection from most of the house. Also got new Reputation bars.

**Slytherin House**

**Reputation – [45/100]**

**Gryffindor House**

**Reputation – [10/100]**

**Ravenclaw House**

**Reputation – [15/100]**

**Hufflepuff House**

**Reputation – [15/100]**

**Hogwarts Staff**

**Reputation – [25/100]**

It was mostly +15 It was a lot since it's mostly common knowledge that trolls are notoriously hard to damage, harder to kill. And considering I’m a first-year, most of them don’t believe it. 

“I’m more worried about you girls, all of you looked so scared last night,” 

“We’re just worried about you,” I can see the worried look Daphne was giving me, accompanied by Lyra’s nodding. “You looked ready to pass out,” 

“I was fine, I said I was just tired, remember?” Looking at the back of one Hermione Granger, eating sullenly.

**Name – Hermione Granger**

**Level – 9**

**Tier – N/A**

**Faction – Light Faction**

**HP – 70**

**SP – 65**

**MP – 85**

**STR – 4**

**END – 5**

**DEX – 6**

**INT – 18**

**WIS – 17**

**CHA – 9**

**LCK – 7**

**Affection – 15**

**Thoughts about you – Guilt, Infatuation**

“Okay, we’ll drop it.”

“New Glasses?” Damn it, Daphne, can’t I eat my breakfast in peace?

**–** **Later that Day –**

“Hello Harrison,” a meek voice said on my left. Hello there.

“Hey,” I smiled, inwardly laughing at her blush. “I’m Harrison Potter but you already knew that.” Laughing followed by her awkward laughter.

“So, you are?” after a few seconds of silence.

“Oh right, I-I’m... M-My name is… My name is Hermione Granger,” She’s stammering before finishing confidently.

“I wanted to say… say…I...I’m sorry,” Er... why? Memory Scan.

Let’s see… Guilt from leading the troll towards the Slytherin House? Oh, she led the troll towards our corridor. Crush? On me? For saving my house? And not getting her in trouble?

She felt guilty that she nearly hurt a lot of students, she likes me because I made sure no one got hurt, according to the rumour mill. She wants to confess what she did. This… has opportunity.

“I just wanted to apologize for… the troll incident.” She said looking at the ground.

“Apologize? For what? You didn’t do anything, did you?” I jokingly said.

“I-... I led the troll,” She was getting nervous. “I led it near the corridor… the corridor where all the Slytherins were.” She finished with her head looking down.

“How? How did you even get close to it? Everyone was supposed to be at the feast.” I ‘wondered’.

Come on Induce Negative Emotions, don’t fail me now.

“I was... hiding in the bathrooms.”

“And why were you hiding?” I asked looking at her as if she betrayed me. Using Mind Read on her, she’s embarrassed and filled with guilt so much guilt.

“Ronald was, Ronald was having trouble with his leviosa charm and he yelled and he... he insulted me, and I ran away...”

Embarrassed at the fact she was telling me and not a teacher, guilt that she was blowing things out of proportions and causing drama, disappointment that she wasn’t stronger.

“Do... Do you realize what could have happened? Had anyone died?” I rhetorically asked as she slowly shakes her head.

Another spike of guilt, this time with some disappointment, at herself. Induce Negative Emotions.

“I’ll tell you what would have happened, you wouldn’t be here,” I said looking at her shocked face.

Guilt turns into fear so much fear, disappointment spikes again.

“You would be home sitting with your parents, not knowing about your magic, not knowing about the wizarding world… Had anyone died, you would have been expelled,” Looking at her wide-eyed stare as her skin turned pale.

With every sentence her fear doubles, disappointment rises once more.

“It would have been a scandal, A muggle-born leading a troll towards harming other students,” I’m strangely enjoying the look on her face, Fear and desperation on those eyes. 

Her fear is consuming her at this point, disappointment at herself at ‘how she didn’t see the signs’ ‘How if she wasn’t so emotional none of this would have happened’.

Is… Is she crying? No, she’s about to cry. 

**+20 Obedience with Hermione Granger [35/100] for showing her why she’s lucky**

“I’m sorry Hermione but,” my voice holding a bit more warmth. “I would recommend that you keep your head down and try not to cause trouble. If anyone even hears the fact that you nearly even accidentally, sent a troll towards a house, you’ll be expelled.” 

Fear towards getting expelled, and ruining her dreams.

“I expect you to listen, and tell me when any gits like Weasley insult you like that again okay?” I said trying to reassure her, getting in close and gently hugging her.

“I will,” she said, was she blushing? Right, she has a crush on me.

**+15 Affection with Hermione Granger [30/100] for comforting her**

Heh, too easy.

**–** **Weeks later –**

Sitting on the bleachers on the quidditch pitch, hearing the announcements.

“Welcome to the first match of the school quidditch tournament!” Lee Jordan, from what I can remember he was friends with Fred and George. “Today’s match is between the Brave Lions of Gryffindor! Versus Slimy Snakes of Slytherin”

“Jordan!”

A bit biased. Honestly he’s making me mad a bit, I mean prejudices aside why hate them? It’s a school game dude, chill. Why does he hate Slytherin so much?

“And Slytherin scores,” He said disappointingly. Boo, I want an impartial announcer. “That’s ten points to nil, Come on Gryffindor! Get back in the game!”

“Jordan!” If you cared Professor McGonagall, he wouldn’t be announcing.

As the game continued, Lee would cheer as Gryffindor scored and boo when Slytherin scored, Slytherin leading 90-20.

An Idea strikes me, It’s just a game, right? 

It was surprisingly easy to manipulate the bludger to hit him, hit it with a ‘Leviosa’ and change its target. Having it hit him without getting noticed was harder, he’s surrounded by Professors, and some parents. So I aimed from the back, It’s not like someone’s constantly looking there.

And damn… The bludger hit him hard enough that he was sent past the guard railings and fell towards the field, a good thing some people levitated him to safety but he’ll probably have a concussion.

**[Plunder]**

**Plundered +10 INT, +10 WIS**

That just gave me an Idea…

**–** **Later that Night** **–**

Sneaking around another Prefect, I head towards the Room of Requirement again.

Entering the room once again, the room itself changed to my needs. Looking at the room that is filled with random items, I try to specify what I want.

Looking at the humongous pile of Gold, Silver, and Bronze coins. It’s for me?

_ No more money problems, for me~  _

_ No problems for me~  _

_ Another Pile for me~ _

_ More Gold, for me~ _

_ Another Pile for me~ _

_ More Money, for me~ _

**[Gold Coins(Galleons)] x 4,947**

**A Coin made out of Gold**

**[Silver Coins(Sickles)] x 29,645**

**A Coin made out of Silver**

**[Bronze Coins(Knuts)] x 66,247**

**A Coin made out of Bronze**

_ Weapons for me~ _

_ Another Sword for me~ _

_ A dagger, for me~ _

_ Weapons Galore for me~ _

**[Steel Sword]**

**A basic steel sword, good for slicing**

**Deal 75 + STR Physical Damage on strike**

**[Steel Dagger]**

**A basic steel dagger, good for stabbing and slashing**

**Deal 45 + STR Physical Damage on strike**

Ok, that’s enough theft for now. Wait, does it count as theft If people forgot about it?

It doesn’t matter, it’s mine now, it isn’t useful at the moment but! If I learned something from RPGs it’s that anything will become useful down the line, and it doesn’t hurt anyone except the original owners.

Now, focusing on changing the room, my eyes are greeted with a new sight of a wide room resembling the Great hall with dummies on one side and some tables and chairs on the other.

Bringing up my skills, I compare my mind Mage skills to my Harry Potter skills.

And it's somewhat interesting to look at the two.

My Mind Mage skills are more cost-effective than my Harry Potter skills. Lumos, a basic spell costs 10 MP can be halved and become more powerful due to my wand and yet my Telekinesis skill costs 50 MP without being halved and I can't even use my wand because it's not strong enough.

My Harry Potter skills, which will now be known as HP skills, are more complex than my Mind Mage skills, Sure I can replicate what I saw in the movies but unless I know what the spell's incantation are its effects and to a lesser degree wand motion I can't replicate it.

It's just frustrating.

**–** **Days Later –**

Sneaking behind the Weasley Twins I hit one with a stunner, as the other one turns around I hit him with another one. Searching them I take their wands and the Marauders’ Map, using Observe on it.

**[Marauder’s Map]**

**A piece of Parchment that shows what everyone is doing on the grounds of Hogwarts.**

Satisfied at the Iconic Map, I look into their heads, Memory Scan. Blind prejudice towards anything Slytherin, hatred towards me due to what I did to Jordan, not that they know it’s me they think it’s an older year bribed by Flint.

Using ‘Leviosa’ on their bodies I try to think of anything I can do, leading their floating bodies around the halls of Hogwarts, using the map to avoid anyone.

**[Plunder]**

**Plundered +20 STR, +20 INT,**

Thank you LCK stat.

**–** **The Next Day –**

“Harrison, have you heard about what happened last night?” asked Tracey. Deny, Deny, Deny.

“I haven’t heard as I only arrived right now,” she blushed at my words and causing Daphne and Lyra to giggle. “Mind telling me what’s going on then?” Messing with these three is quite fun.

“Well, it’s the Weasley twins, they're in real trouble, earned weeks of detention, and one hundred points were taken off, some of the older students said that they were nearly expelled. I bet they’re going to get a howler.” She finished with a predatory grin.

Other stuff? Right… they wouldn’t give someone like Tracey, a first-year some of the real info. 

“Right, what did they even do?,” I asked, pointing to said twins looking solemnly at their table.

“That’s the thing, no one would tell us.” Daphne piped in.

“You were right about that howler Tracey,” I said pointing to the red envelope being carried by an owl.

Positioning myself so that I can get a clear view, I see Daphne smirking, Tracey snickering, Lyra trying not to smile.

“DO YOU TWO REALIZE THE EMBARRASSMENT THAT I HAVE TO GO THROUGH! KNOWING THAT MY BABY BOYS ARE CHOPPING OFF OTHER PEOPLE’S PENISES!” I did not think she would start with that, I’d thought she’d some tact and leave it out. And I’m not the only one not surprised as I’m pretty sure everyone has their eyes on the twins now, Mind Read.

They’re embarrassed and mad, embarrassed at the spectacle that’s happening, mad that they can’t defend themselves.

“IF BOTH OF YOU WEREN’T AT HOGWARTS! I HAVE HALF THE MIND TO MARCH UP THERE AND SPANK BOTH OF YOU! HOW DID YOU EVEN GET A SEVERED PENIS!”

Using the distraction after enjoying the redness in which the twins were sporting with their cheeks, I use Observe on Dumbledore.

**Name – Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

**Level – 50**

**Tier – Veteran**

**Faction – Dumbledore’s Faction**

**HP – 400**

**SP – 250**

**MP – 3,000**

**STR – 32**

**END – 37**

**DEX – 54**

**INT – 96**

**WIS – 93**

**CHA – 92**

**LCK – 75**

**Affection – 15**

**Thoughts about you –?**

He’s weaker than I thought.

“PERCY! HOW COULD YOU LET THEM DO THIS! WE WERE SO PROUD OF YOU WHEN YOU SAID YOU WERE A PREFECT THIS YEAR AND YET YOU DO NOT STOP YOU BROTHERS!” Ouch, turning I see most of the Slytherins are either smirking or outright snickering.

You’d think being neutered would make it to the daily prophet but if you think about it, it’s really not that surprising. Madam Pomfrey could heal bones in an instant, and she works in an environment in which the majority of her patients are hormonal teenagers, so yeah I’m guessing she had seen some things.

It went on for a few minutes, telling them how they should be ashamed of themselves and asking herself where did they even get it from, how ashamed of themselves they are and when the howler finally dies down, All the Weasleys run away, probably towards Gryffindor Tower, leaving behind gossiping students and baffled teachers.

“So… is no one else wondering whose penis did they apparently cut off?” I couldn’t help ask. “I mean they must have gotten it from somewhere?”

My statement seems to have caused a wave of gossip around the great hall. Don’t look at me like that Tracey, I just want to enjoy the chaos.

**–** **Christmas Morning –**

The common room was quiet except for the crackling sounds of the fireplace. Everyone left Hogwarts with the exception for me and some older students, and the staff. The Weasleys would have stayed in canon however they’re mother is still mad at them and asked, read, demanded, them to come home. 

Looking at the pile of presents, now couldn’t be a better time to open them. Candies from Crabbe and Goyle, Book on quidditch from Draco, Candies again from Nott, Tracey got me a book on charms, Lyra gave me a wand holster, I got a book on Transfiguration from Daphne. That’s all the presents that I knew to be safe, still more to go through.

I use Observe on the remaining presents.

**[The Houses of Great Britain]**

**A book that holds information of British Pureblood Houses of Great Britain**

It’s from Gemma she’s using this as an example that she can find more, at least that’s what I can understand from her card. The other interests me more.

**[The Cloak of Invisibility]**

**The Cloak was created by Death to make the wearer invisible.**

**Note: Tracking, Compulsion Charm found.**

Tracking? Hell no! Not on my watch.

**[Finite Incantatem]**

**20 MP to cast**

**A spell that removes spells from the target.**

Observing the spell hitting the cloak making it glow before settling down, I wait a few moments and use Observe again.

**[The Cloak of Invisibility]**

**The Cloak was created by Death to make the wearer invisible.**

Dumbledore is the manipulative type, isn’t he? I didn’t want to deal with that, all of his ‘manipulative schemes’. 

_ Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. _

_ Use it well. _

_ A Very Merry Christmas to you. _

Use it well? 

**Name – Harrison James Potter**

**Level – 28**

**[▮▮▮▮▯]**

**Class – [Mind Mage (Apprentice)]**

**Race – Human**

**HP – 1,350 [270 per minute]**

**MP – 1,940 [209 per 30s]**

**SP – 2,700 [310 per 30s]**

**STR – [83] – 83**

**END – [90] – 90**

**DEX – [69] – 69**

**INT – [97] – 97**

**WIS – [91] – 91**

**CHA – [65(/2)] – 32**

**LCK – [57] – 57**

Yeah I’ll use it  _ well _ . You’ll regret giving me this, eventually.

Time to terrorise the student population.

**–** **A Month Later** **–**

**Level up**

**Proficiency Level up**

**[Plunder]**

**Plundered +20 STR, +20 END, +30 DEX, +40 INT, +40 WIS, +20 CHA, +10 CHA**

**[Plunder] (+2)**

**Steals Unique Skills and Tens of Stats from Defeated enemies**

**Upgrades: [Higher Stat Increase] [Unique Skills]**

**[Mind Magic Proficiency(Adept)]**

**You have a near-complete understanding of the complex intricacies of the Mind**

**[Spellcasting Proficiency (Expert)]**

**You have the skill to cast faster and with less chance of missing.**

**[Transfiguration Proficiency (Adept)]**

**You have the skill to cast spells that are used for changing objects from one type of thing into another.**

**[Charms Proficiency (Adept)]**

**You have the skill to cast spells that alter an object without changing its essential nature.**

**[Potions Proficiency (Apprentice)]**

**You have the skill to brew intermediate potions with little error.**

**[Herbology Proficiency (Adept)]**

**You have the skill to understand the intermediate level of magical plants.**

**[Arithmancy Proficiency (Apprentice)]**

**You have the skill to understand the basics of spell creation and modification.**

**[Ancient Runes Proficiency (Apprentice)]**

**You have the skill to understand the basics of runic magic.**

**Name – Harrison James Potter**

**Level – 32**

**[▯▯▯▯▯]**

**Class – [Mind Mage (Adept)]**

**Race – Human**

**HP – 1,650 [330 per minute]**

**MP – 5,480 [602 per 30s]**

**SP – 3,300 [379 per 30s]**

**STR – [108] – 108**

**END – [110] – 110**

**DEX – [107] – 107**

**INT – [137] – 137**

**WIS – [131] – 131**

**CHA – [85(/2)] – 42**

**LCK – [74] – 74**

**Stat Milestone Perk Gained**

**[Hulk Smash] – STR – 100**

**Increase Melee damage**

**Stat Milestone Perk Gained**

**[Rock Solid] – END – 100**

**Decrease Melee Damage**

**Stat Milestone Perk Gained**

**[Graceful] – DEX – 100**

**Dodge chance Increase**

**Stat Milestone Perk Gained**

**[Mana Lord] – INT – 100**

**Doubles the MP from Race**

**Stat Milestone Perk Gained**

**[Mana Generator] – WIS – 100**

**Doubles the MP regen from Race**

That… didn’t take long. If I could be this powerful in a few months, how powerful are the other gamers?

I’m confident that I’m the best in my year, maybe the entire school.

Looking at the unconscious bodies of some of the students I stuff them in a nearby broom closet 

Using tempus showing that it was around 1 am, I use the full capabilities of my sneaking proficiency aided by my invisibility cloak. 

Opening the door seeing the Cerberus, fluffy. Using the flute Hagrid gave me on Christmas, I watched as he quickly nodded off, moving his paws to open the trapdoor.

Landing on a large covered vine, devil’s snare. Light and fire are its weaknesses, right? So, ‘Lumos’.

The bright light caused the vines to move and try to remove me, pushing me down the ground below.

Wait… How did they get out of here? The next door, it had brooms, didn’t it? Adding another item to the stolen pile.

Entering the room filled with buzzing, it reminds of camping and the uncomfortable sound of mosquitoes flapping. Keys with wings flying overhead, I’m not using an old broom to take one of those, while being chased. There has to be a better way, Alohamora doesn’t work.

**[Immobulus]**

**20 MP to cast**

**A spell that Immobilises and stops the actions of the target.**

Casting the spell, making all the keys stop. Taking the broom I push the unneeded ones and grab the key, using it to open the heavy door.

Staring at the new obstacle, the giant chess set. Walking around it doesn't work, they point their stone weapons on me. Sorry Professor McGonagall, not sorry.

Casting Bombarda aiming for the king, he gets protected by a pawn. Casting the spell again aiming for the Queen, it hits and she’s rubble.

Looking at the rest of the table, let’s do this stone heads.

Casting a Bombarda on the King he gets protected by his pawns again. Confringo casting the spell towards the king’s left, causes the part of the board to be inflamed by a fiery explosion.

That’s all it takes? Really? Casting Confringo on the King he gets protected but he still gets turned to rubble.

I’m going through these faster than I thought.

Black flames and potions, Snape’s Obstacle then. Reading the parchment on the top of the table in front of the potions.

_ Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,  _

_ Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,  _

_ One among us seven will let you move ahead,  _

_ Another will transport the drinker back instead,  _

_ Two among our number hold only nettle wine,  _

_ Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.  _

_ Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,  _

_ To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:  _

_ First, however slyly the poison tries to hide  _

_ You will always find some on nettle wine’s left side;  _

_ Second, different are those who stand at either end,  _

_ But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;  _

_ Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,  _

_ Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;  _

_ Fourth, the second left and the second on the right  _

_ Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight _

Longer than what I remember, let’s see. One bottle to help us move on, one bottle helps us back, two bottles of nettle wine and three bottles of poison. Always poison on the left side of the wine, biggest bottle is number six, the smallest bottle is number three who doesn’t have poison.

And now the finale, The Mirror of Erised. The only barrier I have that’s stopping me from attaining eternal wealth.

Walking towards the mirror staring at my reflection, it slowly changes. It’s me, I think it’s me covered in a hood sitting on what appears to be a solid gold throne. That’s going to be me at the end of today if you just give me The Philosopher’s Stone.

It… it won’t give it to me. Of course, I want it so it won’t give it to me. 

Bombarda.

Looking at the blood-red stone in my hands, It has to be the real one, Observe.

**[The Philosopher's Stone]**

**A Legendary Stone that could be used to create the Elixir of Life, which made the drinker immortal, as well as transform any metal into pure gold.**

And there it is, my secret to immortality and infinite riches. If I can figure out how to use it, maybe experiment, not Hogwarts though, too many people and too much heat.

I’ve been overestimating everything so far. Main plot device for the first book was stolen by me, everything leading up to it was underwhelming, and the only thing I have to look forward to is exams.

**–** **End of The Year** **–**

**Quest Completed**

**[Ooooh Shiny!] (Completed)**

**[Objectives: Steal The Philosopher’s Stone] (Completed)**

**(Bonus Objective: Don’t get caught)**

**(Rewards: The Philosopher’s Stone, 5 Gacha tokens)**

**(Bonus Reward: Gamer Grimoire: Alchemy)**

I should probably read my other Grimoires, I still have that Eromancy one.

“So Daphne, what are you going to do this summer?” asked Tracey, leaning her back against the wall of the compartment.

“I was mostly just thinking of just staying home.”

“Staying home? But that’s boring. How about we go to a park? We could use the knight bus.” Tracey said, nodding with a bright smile.

“Hmm, depends on the day.”

“You say that as if you’re going to do something important when in reality you’re just going to read more books.” Tracey stuck her tongue towards Daphne, with me and Lyra once again becoming part of the background.

"Well how about you Harrison?" Daphne asked me after rolling her eyes at Tracey.

"I don't think my relatives would approve of me going out." Play the sad abused orphan, I think it worked with the silence after my sentence.

“How about you Lyra? Any plans?” I couldn’t help ask in the awkward silence.

“Nothing really… Just reading ahead…” she said quietly. She was always shy despite us talking to her every day.

“With all the book reading you two do, I’m surprised you weren’t in Ravenclaw.” Tracey suddenly scoffed.

“With you asking help for all our work? You should be thankful.” I dramatically rolled my eyes at her, causing Lyra to giggle softly and Daphne to gain a smug smirk.

“I-I… shut up Idiot.”

“You just called the first of our year an idiot Tracey.” Daphne deadpanned, causing the compartment to be filled with laughter.

**— Hours Later —**

**[Gamer Grimoire: Eromancy]**

**A Grimoire filled with sex magic available only to the Gamer**

**[Sex Magic Proficiency (Novice)]**

**You have a basic understanding of sex magics**

**[Arouse]**

**100 MP to cast**

**Causes the target to be aroused**

**[Add Flavour]**

**100 MP to cast**

**Causes the target’s fluids to be altered in taste and smell to the caster’s wishes**

**[Touch of Pleasure]**

**100 MP to cast**

**Allows the caster to force anyone they are in contact with to experience pleasure**

No, just no. Not now, maybe when I’m a bit older. I’m pretty sure no one is going to have sex with a eleven/twelve-year-old, unless…

**[Can I travel to other Universes?]**

**Processing…**

**Yes, the Gamer can travel to other universes however they can only go if they complete the prerequisite task or quest.**

**[What is the prerequisite for this world?]**

**Processing…**

**The prerequisite is [Complete at least a year of Hogwarts]**

**Skill Gained**

**[Dimension Jump]**

**Allows the user to unlock and travel through different worlds, Time will not move unless the user permits.**

**Note: Skill cannot be used to travel onto a new world if the gamer has not reached the prerequisite of the world**

**–** **End Chapter** **–**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: So… this was supposed to be posted earlier, but I realized that I had no plans for summer.
> 
> I mean sure there are duelling tournaments but he’ll get recognized and asked where his guardian is, the other thing I could do is have him kill and destroy criminal bases and mass level up but he already did that early on in the chapter. 
> 
> That’s it and please if anythings wrong please leave a review/comment, bye~
> 
> EDIT: Next world is going to be Highschool of the dead, so yeah. I already have some plans for that.
> 
> Hopefully you’ll like it.


	5. New me! Literally!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The Jump used in this chapter was created by HeavensAnon.
> 
> Author’s Note: I’m fine now, no more fever!! Yay!! I am not dead yet, apparently my laptop was fine and the charger wires were fucked, so got that patched up. 
> 
> Just a small update and me once again, telling you to check out Gamer of Blades by Sangai-Havoc, I was quite lost on how to write a HOTD fic until I read the fic again.
> 
> I removed a lot of copypastas so there are some mistakes, I’m probably going to rewrite this later, Hopefully you enjoy it!
> 
> EDIT: Changed new last name

**Chapter 5: New me! Literally!**

**– Harrison’s Room –**

Sitting on the bed, a week after coming back from Hogwarts, I’ve made up my mind.

I’m going, mostly for more EXP, and getting away from the trace.

**[Harrison Potter's Wand]**

**A wand used by Harrison Potter. It is 11 inches, made of Holly, phoenix feather. Created by Garrick Ollivander**

**Spells cost 50% less MP**

**Spells are 50% more powerful**

**Note: Tracking Charm Detected**

I can’t cast Finite on it either since that would set it off.

So I’m jumping to a new world, preferably a zombie apocalypse world, plenty of enemies to fight and most importantly. No restriction, I can use magic to do whatever the hell I want and nothing can stop me.

The question is which world?

There are many zombie apocalypse worlds and I have to be careful on choosing, the ending might make me be an enemy of the government or something.

Highschool of the dead, it’s a typical ecchi anime despite it being so gruesome and dark. I mean the main character slapped a girl in the first episode, I think that qualifies that the anime has some dark tones in it, despite being an ecchi anime.

Casting Dimension Jump I find myself floating? For a lack of a better word, in an empty void, staring at a screen.

**Welcome to Highschool of the Dead**

**+1000 CP for starting the Jump**

**+145 CP for completing 1st Year of Harry Potter**

**CP are Choice Points that can be spent for the jump, if not used then it will be carried until the next jump. You earn them by completing the World’s Plot quest and starting a New World.**

Let’s do this.

**Select TImeline**

**[Pre Z-Day]**

**Start a week before the infection spreads.**

**[Z-Day]**

**Start during Z-Day, as the infection spreads.**

**[Post Z-Day]**

**Start one week after the infection spreads.**

Pre Z-Day, that’s like summer? That’s… more than enough time to prepare.

**Choose your Drawbacks**

**…**

**[Damned Sexy] (+100 CP)**

**The world is full of outrageously gorgeous people. Like, credulity training. Even the least attractive types are cute or endearing in their way like they haven’t hit their stride or grown out of their baby fat. To put it bluntly, everyone in the world is attractive and nice to look at. Unfortunately for you, about ninety per cent of them are dead, so any chance of titillation is… slim at best. Someone is trying to make a statement about the juxtaposition of sex and death.**

**[Biohazard] (+300 CP)**

**There are more things out there than just Them… By taking this complication, Their ranks will be punctuated by mutants and abominations, violent and horrible variations on humans somehow optimized for hunting humans. They’ll be faster, stronger, tougher and stranger than you can imagine. Combat will be much more difficult. Prepare accordingly.**

Damned Sexy is the one I'll take and Biohazard too. Damned Sexy, I can handle that quite easily. Biohazard would be difficult but I have magic and that’s an edge I have. So overall I have 1545 CP

**Please select Origin**

**...**

**[The Fighter]**

**National championships, martial arts exhibitions, the perfection of lost arts. All of these are your claims to fame. You’ve excelled at the physical skills, becoming a cultural icon. You more than likely know one or more classical combat styles and could teach them to others. You probably would, after Z­-Day.**

I’ll have to go with The Fighter, I need to balance myself. I have too many magic-based skills, I need more fighting skills, I have the perk for it after all.

**Select your perks**

**[The All-Rounder]**

**...**

**[The Otaku]**

**...**

**[The Genius]**

**[Quick-Witted (Free with Genius)] (100 CP)**

**At the end of the day, you need to be more than just smart. This perk improves your reaction times and down­to­the­wire actions. The deeper in legitimate peril you are, the faster you think and act. Your reaction times are overall improved in daily life, and you attain peak human reflexes in high-stress situations. Incidentally, you gain a talent for scathing quips and zingers.**

**...**

**[The Fighter]**

**[Finesse (Free with Fighter)] (100 CP)**

**Your bodily coordination is perfect, to the point that you can dodge bullets by the smallest of margins­ if you’re aware of them. With this perk, you have the grace and poise of an Olympic gymnast or world-renowned dancer, no matter what form or figure you have. Every motion is a work of art.**

**...**

**[Form (Discount Fighter)] (600 CP)**

**To be a peerless warrior, you need more than personal skill. You need awareness of the world around you, of all the things and beings, down to the texture of the air itself.**

**This perk improves your environmental awareness and allows you to break down any street-level combat situation into its parts. Because of your environmental sense, you may manoeuvre at full speed with only an image or quick glance at a location. Blindness, Deafness or other non-balance sensory disruption has no effect. You also will never trip on any surface or obstacle you have present knowledge of.**

**You are automatically aware of any opponent who is not actively hidden, and know all the likeliest hiding places based on what you know of your foes. This tactical mastery and mental breakdown tells you the most dangerous individuals relative to your position and objectives. You will have an objective sense of their threat level, though you might not know why they’re threatening. This means you can pick between people with**

**concealed weapons or without.**

**[The Teacher]**

**[Maturity (Discount Teacher)] (200 CP)**

**You’ve finished maturity, and are thus also finished with the confusing hormonal mess that is being a teenager. You’re more level headed as a result, but you’ve also gained the uncanny ability to influence the emotional maturity of others. With just a few words or gestures, you can make them feel like a child, eager for parental authority and reassurance; a teenager, prone to emotional extremes and taking risks; or an adult, more**

**composed and wielding perspective. Basically, people act the age you treat them. Maturity, incidentally, will be very good to you. Any time you grow up, you may influence your physical development, and how ‘developed’ you are to a great extent.**

**[The Soldier]**

**[Hard Target (Free with The Soldier)] (100 CP)**

**You’re a tough nut to crack­ because you know how to wear armour effectively! This perk ensures that any armour or protective gear you wear feels comfortable and doesn’t get in your way no matter how bulky or awkward it seems. Further, your skills make rips and breaks in the armour much less likely, and far easier to repair. One of Them won’t down you with a lucky one­bite hit!**

**[The Expert (Drop-in)]**

**...**

That’s… a lot. Time to read through these.

The majority of these perks can be nullified by my CHA stat or the Reputation System.

The Quick-Witted one, from The Genius, is quite interesting… I mean literally thinking fast, with me dependent, at the moment, at my Mental Stats I'll take it.

The Fighter. Finesse is free, and it’s so useful. I think it can be applied to me duelling as well, and no one would expect a wizard to suddenly use a sword in the middle of a fight, on that note I need to get a sword. Form, I’m also taking that it’s just too good to pass up.

The Teacher, Maturity would be interesting, the majority of problems came from having a divide and social problems, if I can end any conflict in the group, it would be fine.

Hard Target is good, to wear  _ any _ armour without getting heavy.

So I'll be taking the Quick-Witted and Hard Target which both cost 100 CP and the 200 CP Maturity from Teacher, and Form that costs 600 CP, 300 CP with the discount.

So that’s 845 CP overall.

**Please select your gear**

**[The All-Rounder]**

**…**

**[The Otaku]**

**...**

**[The Genius]**

**...**

**[The Fighter]**

**[Combat Outfit (Free with Fighter)] (50 CP)**

**It looks like a blend of a school uniform, a soldier’s tactical gear, and maybe some sports equipment. Regardless, it is surprisingly flattering and easy to wear. The armoured parts will provide good protection against Them or other things that can bite or claw you. If damaged, it will repair itself overnight.**

**…**

**[Soul of the Samurai (Discount Fighter)] (200 CP)**

**Normally, a sword requires careful care and ritual to keep it in condition­ cleaning to prevent rust, regular sharpening, replacing bindings­ not this katana. You could cut slabs of solid steel with your katana. Thrice as sharp and thrice as hard as any mundane blade, it basically does everything any other sword could do three times better. You can explicitly use this blade to bisect a man with a simple vertical slash, to say nothing of how easy a decapitation would be­ you wouldn’t even feel the resistance.**

**Even though it’s three times harder, it won’t ever shatter or dull. That was dealt away with somewhere in the mystical process of being folded over a million times in construction.**

**This is, quite simply, the best sword the world has ever seen.**

**...**

**[The Teacher]**

**[Silk Everything (Free with Teacher)] (50 CP)**

**You scrimped and saved for it, and now you have a closet full of brand name apparel that is professionally tailored to you. It is notably flattering, and you can make almost any kind of complementary outfit from your stores. If that weren’t enough, it is all made of Silk­ not just normal off the shelf silk, but special silk, like the kind you hear about in stories made from spiders. Darwin’s Bark Spiders. Clothes made from this material are cutting, slashing and chewing resistant, and possess incredible tensile strength­ you could easily use a silk shirt to lash a car to a trailer­ and the trailer will give out before the shirt does. Explicitly, your closet of awesome duds comes with outrageously comfortable and sexy underwear.**

**[The Keys (Discount Teacher)] (100 CP)**

**This jangling ring has on it a single keyfob and matching key. It goes to a fairly urbane twelve-seater minibus, good for field trips or ploughing through hordes of shambling necrotic horrors. Firstly, the bus these normal keys go to will always be present somewhere nearby at the start of your jump. Secondly, this key can work for** **_any_ ** **vehicle you own and have the keys or key equivalents for. In the latter case, you’ll have to pull that vehicle out of storage however you can. If you've lost track of the bus, you may 'find' it by entering any garage (including a public one) with the keys brandished.**

**...**

**[The Soldier]**

**[Shooter’s Gauntlets (Free with Soldier)] (50 CP)**

**You have in your possession a pair of custom made forearm guards with the option to have fully gloved hands, fingerless gloves, your index finger fully exposed, or some combination of the above. Looking like a tactical badass aside, as protection these bracers offer the standard benefits against hand to hand and hand to hand attacks. More importantly, they improve your resilience against powder burns, chemical burns, explosive damage and so on. This is a combination of the armour protecting your arms, and it granting you a steadier hand when using firearms or explosives. If you need to set up a claymore mine, measure out a drop of nitroglycerin, or overload a rifle round, these gloves will make sure nothing blows up. And if it does, you won’t get burned.**

**...**

**[The Tank (Discount Soldier)] (200 CP)**

**It’s not actually a Tank, but instead, it is a heavy-duty military all-terrain vehicle. A Jeep or Hummer to be exact. This is the military incarnation of the vehicle with all the appropriate functions and features­ but it is** **_not_ ** **armed. It has all the mountings for weapons, however. It has several military-grade aftermarket upgrades like triple plated copper, which hardens it against electromagnetic disruption. Of particular note is that it has several jerry cans of fuel in the back that replenish themselves every 48 hours, and cannot be punctured or set on fire accidentally. (Stray bullets won’t make your fuel explode).**

**[The Expert]**

**...**

The Majority of these I can find before Z-Day and just put it in my inventory.

Combat outfit is free, I’m gonna buy the katana, since it’s basically just an enchanted sword that would be easier to explain than the one I have from the Room of Requirement.

I’ll take Silk Everything, from what it says it’s basically magical silk clothes. The keys would be useful, the bus will always be near afterall.

From The Soldier, I'll take the Shooter's Gauntlets, it has too many uses not to get used And the Tank.

Everything else is quite boring, I can take any weapon I want and just put it in my inventory.

So that’s 345 CP left for the next jump.

**Perks Gained**

**[Quick-Witted]**

**Improves your reaction times and down ­to­ the­ wire actions. Your reaction times are overall improved in daily life, and you attain peak human reflexes in any situation.**

**[Finesse]**

**Your bodily coordination is perfect, to the point that you can dodge bullets. With this perk, you have the grace and poise of an Olympic gymnast or world-renowned dancer.**

**[Form]**

**This perk improves your environmental awareness and allows you to break down any combat situation into its parts. You can manoeuvre at full speed with only an image or quick glance at a location. Blindness, Deafness or other non-balance sensory disruption has no effect.**

**[Maturity]**

**You’ve gained the ability to influence the emotional maturity of others. With just a few words or gestures, you can make them feel like a child, eager for parental authority and reassurance; a teenager, prone to emotional extremes and taking risks; or an adult, more composed and wielding perspective. Basically people act the age you treat them.**

**[Hard Target]**

**You know how to wear armour effectively! This perk ensures that any armour or protective gear you wear feels comfortable and doesn’t get in your way no matter how bulky or awkward it seems. Further, your skills make rips and breaks in the armour much less likely, and far easier to repair.**

**All Armour Proficiencies gain 100% EXP**

**Items Gained**

**[Combat Outfit]**

**An easy to wear outfit designed for combat.**

**75% Damage Protection, Repairs overnight.**

**[Enchanted Katana]**

**A katana enchanted to be incredibly sharp, never rusts or dulls, and won’t break.**

**Deals 130 + STR Damage on strike.**

**[Silk Everything]**

**A wardrobe of tailored, incredibly comfortable silk clothes.**

**Self Repairs, 35% Damage Resistant.**

**[The Keys]**

**This key can work for any vehicle you own and have the keys or key equivalents for. In the latter case, you’ll have to pull that vehicle out of storage however you can. If you've lost track of the vehicle, you may 'find' it in your Inventory.**

**[Shooter’s Gauntlets]**

**A pair of custom made forearm guards with the option to have fully gloved hands, fingerless gloves, your index finger fully exposed, or some combination of the above.**

**35% Fire-Arms Damage increase, 75% Damage Protection to Explosions & Chemicals**

**[The Tank]**

**It is a heavy-duty military all-terrain vehicle. A Jeep or Hummer to be exact. This is the military incarnation of the vehicle with all the appropriate functions and features­ but it is** **_not_ ** **armed. It has all the mountings for weapons, however. It has several military-grade aftermarket upgrades like triple plated copper, which hardens it against electromagnetic disruption. Of particular note is that it has several jerry cans of fuel in the back that replenish themselves every 48 hours, and cannot be punctured or set on fire accidentally.**

**Note: All Items are deposited in the Inventory**

Alright, that’s it. Let’s go.

**[Start]**

**Welcome to Highschool of the Dead**

**3**

**2**

**1**

Blinking my eyes, I look at the… ceiling?

I'm in bed, taking another look at my surroundings shows that I'm in a Japanese style house.

Something's… off.

**Name – [Harrison Emrys]**

**Level – 39**

**[▯▯▯▯▯]**

Harrison… Emrys?

Clicking on the name, shows me an image with text on the side.

**[Harrison Potter]**

**Harrison James Potter is the son of James Potter, an Auror and Lily Potter, a Charms Mistress, Both died on the night of October 31st, 1981 causing Harrison to live at his Aunt’s House Recently completed his 1st year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**A somewhat fit black-haired, green-eyed boy with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, standing at 4’10, normally wears wizard robes.**

It’s me or at least an image of me, wearing my student clothes in front of a silhouette of Hogwarts, folding my arms with my right hand holding my wand. 

**[Harrison Emrys]**

**Harrison Emrys is the son of Paul Emrys, Lieutenant General and Anne Emrys, a University Professor, Both Recently deceased causing Harrison to move to Japan to be with his Guardian.**

**A lean black-haired, green-eyed teen, standing at 6’1, normally wears formal and casual clothing.**

It’s me too… or at least an older version of me, It’s kind of weird considering I had to get used to a younger face that’s not mine and now I have to get used to an older, near my age, face but it’s still not really mine…? 

I’m standing with the tank behind me, holding the katana, quite menacingly, with an almost bored look on my face.

Memories flood past me, about my life in this world.

Dad was too busy, spent a lot of time in the army, almost never coming home, he wasn’t a bad father, he was just… too busy. Mum was the opposite, I spent a lot of time with her, she taught me how to cook, how to clean, how to dress saying that I had to learn how. 

Both of them supported me going to sword tournaments, with them clearing their schedules to attend.

Mum while in college and went to Japan for a cultural exchange program and met with someone, who became my guardian and kept in touch.

It’s… weird, to have people care about me like that. They’re both dead now but… the thought that they did that… for  _ me  _ it’s just… confusing.

Going to the bathroom to splash my face with some water, I come to look at my older, teenaged face. 

I'm good looking, handsome even. My hair is long, long enough that the majority of my bangs reach the middle of my nose, CHA stat bullshit makes sure it doesn't get in my eyes, speaking about them they are quite an enchanting pair of stunning emeralds… Ok that’s enough compliments for now.

**Proficiencies Gained**

**[Japanese Language Proficiency (Adept)]**

**You can speak and understand the Japanese Language with some errors.**

**[Japanese Literature Proficiency (Apprentice)]**

**You have the skill to read and write Japanese with errors.**

**[Sword Proficiency (Master)]**

**You have the skill to use a sword as an extension of your body.**

**[Shouldn't I get a skill for that sword Proficiency?]**

**No, unless you have the class you will not get active skills, you will have the skill of a Swordmaster, but having a Fighter class will put you in another league.**

**[When can I get a new class?]**

**After your main class has, at the minimum, reached Expert Level.**

Not going to take long, it's at Adept at the moment, so some practice should be good.

**Class – [Mind Mage (Apprentice)]**

I have a week to practice, I have more than enough time.

"Harrison? Are you awake?" A female voice said.

"Yeah, I'm up," I replied, getting dressed.

Going to the kitchen, I see an attractive woman with light brown eyes, hidden somewhat with her glasses, reddish-brown hair in a ponytail, wearing a blouse and a skirt.

"I've already made breakfast, so I'm going to leave to finalize your transfer to the school, please stay home and practice your Japanese, we can't have you have communication problems at school, is that alright with you?" She asked, looking at me with care?

"It's fine, I was going to practice anyway," I replied, sitting on the dining room table while using Memory Scan on her.

She's… happy? And sad? What?

She’s single… as a 30-year-old, in Japan, that’s quite unacceptable apparently. Everyone around her is pressuring her to get married and have a kid, but she’s not happy? She’s confused for the most part, but I think she’s just lonely and sad. She did lose her only best friend and then suddenly have the responsibility of taking care of her best friend’s son.

She cares about me, but I think she’s still grieving.

"I'll see you later okay," She said, opening the door.

"M'kay."

"And listen, we'll talk later alright?"

I nodded to her caring tone, opening her Reputation bar after hearing the door close.

**Kyoko Hayashi**

**Affection – [20/100]**

**Obedience – [LOCKED]**

Alright, time for a murder spree.

Exploring the city, I quickly realize something. I’m tall, really tall, at least above average the height of the people around me. 

Walking around familiarizing myself with the area. I need to find victims to use Plunder on, maybe get other skills from. Heading towards a shortcut back to the house I felt something cold and pointy on my back.

“Alright kid, don’t make it hard for yourself. Your phone and wallet, now.” said my mugger, pointing a knife to my back.

Ask and ye shall receive, I guess.

He’s a balding middle-aged man with a greedy look in his eyes, wearing a white tank top and baggy jeans with what I think is a fake gold chain around his neck, holding a kitchen knife to my front. Pathetic.

Quickly taking my new katana out of my inventory while simultaneously kicking him off to create distance. Rushing him aiming for a quick slash at his neck, quickly decapitating him.

**[Plunder]**

**Plundered [Japanese Language Proficiency (Adept)], [Japanese Literature Proficiency (Adept)]**

Okay, I still have time. Putting the body in my inventory, I quickly head back to my house. The guy probably won’t be missed… probably.

Entering the kitchen, I set out to clean the dishes. Before remembering I have magic, Pointing my wand at the dishes, I cast  _ Scourgify. _

**[Scourgify]**

**20 MP to cast**

**A spell that cleans the target.**

**– Next Day –**

Last night’s events were pretty anticlimactic after that altercation, I cleaned around the house, tested my Sword Proficiency and had a talk with Hayashi-san, sorry Kyoko-san about school and her trying to get me to open up, it was kinda funny considering I could fake the whole ‘Silent act’ and have access to her head, thank you Mind Mage, she was pretty much pitying me and trying to help and build some understanding between us.

In all honesty, if I didn’t have the Jaded perk, I would have appreciated the gesture more. 

**[Jaded]**

**Tired, Bored, Dull.**

**You just find yourself detached from reality**

I didn’t think much of it when I got it, but it's affecting me, making me think these people in front of me aren’t people, but aren’t they? I mean in another world they’re just fiction but in here they are real? But I’m the gamer, if I’m the gamer that means that everyone else is just an NPC, does that mean they don’t matter? I don’t want to ponder this, the idea that… I’m surrounded by people that aren’t real.

Right now I’m just wandering around town, making a list of places to steal from. So far, I’ve got a grocery store near the school, a hardware store and a bank. I’m planning to look up more places of interest after this.

As of the moment I’m sitting outside the classroom waiting to be introduced, It only took half a minute before being called in, Kyoko pulls me over to her side by the arm, giving my bicep a gentle squeeze, probably to reassure me but when I can her blushing it’s kind of funny.

**+10 Affection with Kyoko Hayashi [30/100] for being quite fit**

“Please introduce yourself to the class,” she said, finally getting control of her blush.

“Hello, my name is Harrison Emrys, please take care of me,” I said, giving a polite bow to the class. Anime knowledge, please don’t be wrong, please don’t be wrong. 

After a moment I hear the class start whispering to each other. I can’t make out what they’re saying, too many people talking over each other.

Abandoning trying to listen, I take a proper look at the class, I see girls from canon. It’s the 2 girls who died with each other, I think it’s Misuzu Ichijou and Toshimi Niki, Observe says and there’s also Yuuki Miku, she’s part of Shido’s cult If I remember correctly.

“Now you all have a break after my class, so please if you have any questions, ask him later,” Kyoko spoke up, breaking the whispers of the students. “Please take your seat, Harrison,” she ended with a smile.

With a nod, I move to take a seat on the available chair with a sigh, school again,  _ yay. _

This is incredibly boring… I already know these, or at least most of what is being taught, and even if I didn’t It wouldn’t have mattered with my INT and WIS stat levelling up my basic knowledge proficiencies everytime I answer a question.

At least at Hogwarts I’m learning about magic, here it’s just repeating what I already know. With the end of the first class? Or is it a lesson here? The class quickly crowding me asking questions. 

“Why did you move here?”

“Where are you from?”

“How come Hayashi-sensei calls you by your first name?”

“Are you single?”

“Everyone please,” I said, holding my hands up in surrender.

“I moved because of personal reasons, I’m from Britain, Kyoko-san is my guardian so I’m living with her and Yes I am single.” Ending with a wink to the girl who asked, causing her face to redden in embarrassment.

“You have a bokken, trying to join the kendo club then?” A student behind me said.

“Yeah, I wanted to embrace the new culture, why not swordfighting?” I said with a shrug. That also gives an excuse for my katana.

“Alright everyone back to your seats,” said the class president.

**– Later That Day –**

The rest of the class, for the morning at least, was uneventful and boring. I at least managed to get + 5 Affection with Yuuki, Misuzu and Toshimi for making a good impression but other than that nothing much really.

Making my way towards the teacher’s lounge, I bump into another character.

“I haven’t seen you here before, you must be the new student.” A snotty voice behind me said.

**– End Chapter –**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: If you have a better last name other than Emrys, please feel free to leave a review.
> 
> I was mostly watching the anime and reading through the wiki. I’ll probably rewrite this chapter later on, so yeah, watch out for the rewrite of this. Other than that Hopefully you guys are still enjoying my fic, and please leave a review bye~
> 
> EDIT: Changed new last name


	6. New Experiences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything.
> 
> Author’s Note: Sorry it took so long, life happens and I got run over by the RWBY fandom train as well as my second fic, I’m sorry for not responding to some of the pms.
> 
> Also, I posted a new fic It’s called A Gamer’s Nindo, pretty sure you can find it on my account, it’s literally an Uchiha Gamer fic so don’t expect a lot from it.

**Chapter 6: New Experiences**

**– School Stairwell –**

Looking at the girl in front of me, Observe.

**Name – Saya Takagi**

**Level – 6**

**Tier – N/A**

**Faction – N/A**

**HP – 70**

**SP – 30**

**STR – 4**

**END – 3**

**DEX – 5**

**INT – 43**

**WIS – 48**

**CHA – 50**

**LCK – 16**

**Affection – 0**

**Thoughts about you – 0 (You’re the new kid)**

Didn’t think I’d meet her so soon.

“Hello,” Better introduce myself, “I’m Harrison Emrys.”

Induce Positive Emotions

“Saya Takagi, where are you from?” she asked.

“I’m from England,”

“I see. Welcome to our school then,” she said stepping aside and continuing walking up the stairs.

**+10 Affection with Saya Takagi [10/100] for showing proper respect**

Continuing my way towards the faculty room, knocking on the door.

Receiving the ‘Come in!’, I enter taking a look at my surroundings, finding her in a cubby with a guy. 

A quick Observe tells me he’s Kato Teshima, a name that doesn’t sound familiar when he turned around however, I recongized him as the guy that got bit first.

“Oh? And who’s this?” he asked Kyoko, who sighed massaging her temple.

“This is the kid I talked to you about,”

“The one who’s parents died?” he said, quite flippantly.

“Teshima!” she said, quite shocked at her colleague. 

Induce Negative Emotions

“What? It’s not like I did something wrong,” he said, throwing his hands up in a ‘Who cares?’ “It’s the truth after all.”

This is kinda fun, Induce Negative Emotions.

“It would serve you to remember that my best friend died!” by now her voice was quite loud attracting the attention of the other teachers, who looked to see a quite interesting sight.

Me, a foreigner who stood taller than most of them, was glaring at Teshima who looked confused while Kyoko, standing and reprimanding him while looking ready to break down.

“Hey,” I said softly, putting my hand on her back comfortingly. “It’s fine,” easing her back into her chair, grabbing some tissues for her.

“Dude, just go.” I said to Teshima.

**-5 Affection with Kato Teshima [-5/100] for ruining their ‘moment’**

“Whatever,” he said, putting his hands in his pockets and exiting the room.

What a child.

Hearing a sniffle, I look back to the woman in my arms, whispering assurances and looking at the corner of my eye I see people mostly going on though some still look at me.

Getting an idea, I cast Touch of Pleasure to my hand that’s rubbing her back. Getting a soft moan back, though hard to hear due to the noise of papers and radia that was on apparently, I see her widen her eyes and forcing them close and her breathing getting heavier before I can do anything more I hear the door flung open.

And in came the ditzy nurse, in classic anime fashion tripping, in front of me, making me fall down with my head landing in her breasts, not that I’m complaining.

“Oh sorry about that,” she said, not getting up, her boobs still incasing me.

“Shizuka! Please get up,” she said, with a red face. 

Just before she does, a funny thought came to me, while still encased in Shizuka’s buxom I cast Touch of Pleasure focusing on my face causing Shizuka to moan loudly. A moment of silence before I quickly feel myself being pulled away from Shizuka by Kyoko who had a red face.

Taking a look around the faculty room, some of the teachers were looking at me with blushes of embarrassment, and tired looks towards Shizuka.

Apparently that wasn’t the first time, Shizuka ‘tripped’.

**– School Walkway –**

“So what are you here for Harrison?” Kyoko asked, after the Incident at the Faculty room, the slight blush still on her face.

“Well, I heard there was a necessary Club for the school and I wanted to ask if you would point me to the right direction,” I said, ending the sentence with an embarrassed hint to it, to which she giggled.

I was walking beside her heading towards the club leaders to give them club registration forms and register their members as well as the teacher who will look after them.

“And here I thought you were a capable teenager Harrison,” she teased me with a smile on her face.

“I am, it’s just… different I guess,” I said, sighing.

“Oh right… you speak Japanese very well, for someone not born here.” she said, in an apologetic tone. 

“Thanks, and I’ve been wondering, do you know where the kendo club is by any chance?” I tried to ask nonchalantly.

“Well, we are getting close.” so with that we spent what felt like a couple minutes giving out forms.

“Hello there Busujima, You’ll need these forms for your club.” she said, handing out one of the forms while subtly motioning to me.

“Hi, I was wondering, do you have any openings for your club?” I asked, hesitantly.

“Well do you even know what club we are?” she asked, quirking an eyebrow at me.

“Of course, it’s kendo right?” I answered, keeping my eyes on hers before remembering, “Right, where are my manners, My name is Harrison Emrys, I recently transferred here.” I explained.

“Saeko Busujima, Captain of the kendo club, and where are you from exactly? And why do you want to join us?” what’s she on about?

“I’m from England, I took up swordsmanship after my dad introduced me to the art. I want to learn more from him I guess,” I can see her eyes silently judging my reasons. “He told me that it was ‘Important to draw wisdom from many different places. If we take it from only one place, it becomes rigid and stale. Understanding others, their cultures, and their countries will help you become whole'’” I finished, with a fairly good imitation of Iroh.

“That’s… wise of him,” I could see in her eyes that, that wasn’t the reason she was expecting.

Mind Read.

She thought I wanted to sleep with her, she’s not wrong per say.

Still wants to test me though.

“You say, you’ve been trained yes?” she asked, with a somewhat cold voice. I nodder to her, with a confused expression.

“Prove it then.” she said, folding her arms. Was the quote not good enough?

“Later after school, We’re holding a trial membership. Depending on well you perform I’ll accept you to the club,”

Hm, Observe.

**Name – Saeko Busujima**

**Level – 16**

**Tier – N/A**

**Faction – N/A**

**HP – 90**

**SP – 120**

**STR – 22**

**END – 36**

**DEX – 47**

**INT – 25**

**WIS – 26**

**CHA – 63**

**LCK – 26**

**Affection – 0**

**Thoughts about you – Wariness, Interest (Wants to see you in action to understand who you are)**

“After school? Hm,” I pretend to think about it, while at the corner of my eye I see Kyoko nervously trying to decide whether or not to allow me to fight, before she can decide however I decide to jump in again.

“I’ll have nothing to do, I guess I’ll see you then?” I said hesitantly.

“Of course, I’ll see you later Emrys,” she says, starting to walk away with her club form in hand.

After a moment’s pause I hear Kyoko say to my side. “Well that was… nice of her,” she said nervously.

Oh right, she knows how good she is, while she has no idea how good I am.

“Don’t worry about it, I know who she is, I know I can beat her.” I said trying to assure her, IT must have worked for her to sigh in relief.

“Ok, it's… that I’m worried about you,” she quietly said.

“I know, I know.” I replied, assuringly. “Now come on, we still have to give these as well as eat recess.” 

**– After School –**

Standing outside of the school gym, I open the doors.

It was already past school time, yet there were a good amount of people inside the gym itself, probably people trying out.

Spotting Saeko, I see her helping the others make a mat to cover the concrete floors of the gym.

Putting my bag near the corner of the room, I head straight towards her, I see her look at me and briefly talk to another member and head straight towards me.

“Right we’re just setting up for now, would you mind helping?” she asked politely. 

Chuckling softly, raising my sleeves. “Alright, what do you want me to do?” I asked, setting up would go faster if I helped.

“I just need you to get the s from the back and bring it all here, wait do you even know what equipment you’re supposed to get?” she said, with a questioning gaze.

“Yes, I know Busujima.” I roll my eyes at her as I walk towards one of the back rooms, in search of the equipment.

Heading back pulling the pieces that protected the head, hands and what I assume to be thighs in a trolley, I see that some of them are already wearing the required outfit though some of them, probably the new members, were only wearing the uniform.

“Thank you, please sit.” Saeko said, politely.

“Okay then,” I said, quickly sitting next to the edge of the mat. 

She nodded to me and proceeded to wait until everyone else finished changing and went with her explanation of kendo, and that they are fighting the other members with another being the referee.

A few minutes later and I see Saeko gesture to me. I walk forward wearing the armor, feeling a bit silly wearing it without the traditional garments underneath. 

“First Contact, Best of three?” she said, as I stood in front of her.

I simply nodded, before assuming a traditional kendo stance, that I saw some of the members used, the tip of the wooden sword pointed at her eyes.

I see her looking at my stance, before adopting her own.

As the referee yelled to begin, I charged at her first, slashing my wooden sword towards her left torso.

Saeko prepared to block it, moving her weapon slightly to the left. However, mid-slash, I swiftly changed it to an overhead strike and swung it down, aiming it at her chest.

The blow itself, pushing her back a step. Looking at her face, I see her eyes widened, and her mouth in a grimace

Our wooden weapons locked in a battle of power, which was pushed aside by her being pushed slightly, and swiftly leaping back.

I leaped forward continuing the attack, slashing quick succession, the first a rising diagonal slash to the leg, followed by a downward cut to the shoulder. 

She wasn’t called a prodigy for nothing, as she quickly blocked the attacks going on to the defensive.

Using the momentum from the last slash, I spun around and delivered a powerful horizontal slash that made her jump back as their bokken met with a loud clack.

The end of the bokken's handle was held in my left palm, pivoting the wooden sword in a vertical arc and catching it’s guard with my left hand, the tip of the blade now pointing behind me. As my own blade pressed against her body.

“Point to me,” I said, disengaging her, as we were quite close to each other’s faces.

Narrowing her eyes through the helmet, “Right,” she said as she took a step back, getting into a different stance, while I used the same one earlier.

As the referee shouted once more, she was the one who charged first.

Lunging forward, batting away my wooden sword out of the way, and executing two quick overhead strikes.

Blocking her first slash, sidestepped the next, and responded with my own overhead strike. Their wooden swords locked once again.

Saeko stepped back and did a swift combination of three strikes. All of which were evaded and parried, using my superior speed against her.

After trading blows for a while, Saeko put more power into her slashs, making my sword buckle under the pressure. 

She kept attacking, with each blow getting faster and faster, with me still somehow managing to block, parry, and evade her.

Until, she somehow slid past my slash and got in front of me and swung at my chest, wooden sword meeting with white dress shirt.

“Point to me,” she said with a grin, walking back to give me space.

Lowering the sword I walk right in front of her, taking a stance that mimicked hers earlier.

She was looking at me with wide eyes, before narrowing them, going into position.

Both of us briefly registered the referee’s shout.

She let out a short battle cry and shot forward. I immediately changed my stance, adopting a more defensive position.

She went for a horizontal slash aimed to the head, spinning underneath and countering with my own slash aimed for her midsection, with her leaping back to dodge.

A beat of silence before we started circling each other. One, Two, One, Two, I placed my for left, she places her foot left again and again with the end of the sword meeting each other in the middle.

With myself, patiently waiting, for her to attack.

She moved slashing for my legs, but I was already jumping back as she began her attack, leaping forward, closing the distance with my own counter.

Aiming a quick thrust to her side, the blow being parried at the last second, my sword sliding past her head, nearly touching her ears.

She moved to slash my right, with me quickly moving to my right, my sword quickly blocking my left. 

After her attack was blocked she spun around and delivered a rising diagonal slash to my right.

With me parrying the slash before leaping back to gain distance.

Time to set things up a notch, Mind Read.

With that, it was almost too easy. Every thought, Every feint, I knew.

Dodging her slash, I counter with a swipe at her neck.

**– Line Break –**

Hearing Saeko dismiss us, I immediately head outside to walk back home.

As I walked back, I thought about what to do next, after I won the fight against Saeko, I joined the club though all we’ve been doing is just going through forms.

Stopping in my gait, Alchemy. I'm an Idiot, I’m worrying about supplies when I have something that can literally create gold. Running back to my house, stopping… I’m the biggest idiot in the world. Heading towards an alleyway, I Apparate back to my room. 

The tracker is only on my wand, not my body. I can use any magic I have, time to grind.

Using Mind Desecration on a gang, what I assume to be, gave me the directions of some of the hideouts they had. 

**[Plunder]**

**Plundered +10 STR, +10 CHA**

It’s nearly night time, I can strike then.

**– Line Break –**

“Shoot him! He’s there!” Mind Desecration to the guy that yelled, apparating behind the last one and cutting him down.

**[Plunder]**

**Plundered +20 END, +10 DEX, +10 INT**

Sighing, I take a look at their bodies before searching them. Looking around their place, I grab some alcohol spreading it around and set the place on fire.

**[Methamphetamine Crystal] x150**

**Increases the user’s hyperactivity, and causes Euphoria**

**+75 DEX for 10-20 hours**

**Note: Causes Addiction**

No, just no… maybe in some next life.

Maybe I can sell it?

Alright, to the next house.

And everything after that was quite the same, use Mind Magic to invade the gang’s, Or should I say Yakuza’s, Heads and turn them into mush. 

And after a while it started showing results.

**Skills Gained**

**Class – [Mind Mage (Expert)]**

**[Modify Memory]**

**200 MP to Cast**

**Allows the user to manipulate, change and destroy the target’s memory**

**[Hypnosis]**

**200 MP to Cast**

**Allows the user to give suggestions in the target’s mind**

**[Modify Memory]**

**200 MP to Cast**

**Allows the user to manipulate, change and destroy the target’s memory**

**[Dominate Beast]**

**200 MP to Cast**

**Allows the user to force animals to obey mental commands**

New skills too, I’m finally ready to crack open that Alchemy book.

**[Gamer Grimoire: Alchemy]**

**A Grimoire filled with alchemical magic available only to the Gamer**

**_‘Alchemy, It is the scientific technique of understanding the structure of matter, decomposing it, and then reconstructing it. If performed skillfully, it is even possible to create gold out of lead. However, as it is a science, there are some natural principles in place. Only one thing can be created from something else of a certain mass. This is the Principle of Equivalent Exchange.’_ **

**_‘Equivalent Exchange is separated into two parts: The Law of Conservation of Mass and The Law of Natural Providence_ **

**_The Law of Conservation of Mass, which states that energy and matter can neither be created from nothing nor destroyed to the point of elemental nonexistence. In other words, to create an object with the mass of one kilogram, at least one kilogram of material is necessary; destroying an object with the mass of one kilogram would reduce it to a set of parts, the sum of which would have the mass of one kilogram._ **

**_The Law of Natural Providence, which states that an object or material made of a particular substance or element can only be transmuted into another object with the same basic makeup and properties of that initial material. In other words, an object or material made mostly of water can only be transmuted into another object with the attributes of water.’_ **

**_‘Rebound, the consequences for attempting to bypass the Law of Equivalent Exchange in transmutation are not merely failure and cessation. When too much is attempted out of too little, what occurs is called a Rebound, in which the alchemical forces that are thrown out of balance on either side of the equation fluctuate wildly of their own accord in order to stabilize themselves, taking or giving more than what was intended is often unpredictable and catastrophic in ways such as accidental mutation, serious injury, or death.’_ **

Now I see why the Philosopher's Stone is wanted by a lot of people, barring the greedy and immortal wanting idiots. 

If it can bypass a Law of Natural Providence without the Rebound, It would only add to people wanting the Stone more.

**_‘It is the ancient metaphysical science/mystical art of manipulating and altering matter by using natural energy. This act is known as a “Transmutation” and its Three Stages: Comprehension, Deconstruction and Reconstruction.’_ **

**_Comprehension - Understanding the inherent structure and properties of the atomic or molecular makeup of a particular material to be transmuted, including the flow and balance of potential and kinetic energy within._ **

**_Deconstruction - Using magic to break down the physical structure of the identified material into a more malleable state so as to be easily reshaped into a new form._ **

**_Reconstruction - Continuing the flow of magic so as to reform the material into a new shape.’_ **

Sounds easy enough, I have to understand what I’m going to make, guide my magic to destroy the materials around me, reconstruct the materials to what I want it to be.

**_‘Transmutation Circles_ **

**_A Transmutation Circle can either be drawn or created on the spot when a transmutation is necessary or permanently etched or inscribed beforehand, but without it, transmutation is generally impossible._ **

**_All Transmutation Circles are made up of two parts: The Circle and The Alchemical Runes._ **

**_The Circle itself is a conduit which focuses and dictates the flow of magic. It allows the magic to spread evenly across the surface to maximize the use of the materials and activate the runes at the same time._ **

**_The Alchemical Runes. These runes vary widely based on ancient alchemical studies, texts, and experimentation, but correspond to a different form of magic allowing the energy that is focused within the circle to be released in the way most conducive to the alchemist's desired effect._ **

**_Depending on the Runes used, they can manipulate magic to whatever form they want varying success to the runes used._ **

**_For example, Astrological Runes are more effective when used at the proper time. An example is using a Sun Rune while at night will render the entire circle inert and vice versa._ **

**_Another example is the Norse Runes, which help dictate to boost or hinder on the body used. An example of this is using the Teiwaz rune, which means Danger, if paired with the Uruz Rune increases Strength, The result will be a powerboost that will only be activated when the user is in Danger.’_ **

After that it’s just pages of different runes… and nothing else.

**Skills Gained**

**[Magical Circle]**

**5 MP to Create**

**Creates a Circle using magic**

**[Magical Circle: Transmutation]**

**MP Varies**

**Creates a Circle for Transmutations**

**Proficiencies Leveled up!**

**[Arithmancy Proficiency (Adept)]**

**You have the skill to understand spell creation and modification.**

**[Ancient Runes Proficiency (Adept)]**

**You have the skill to understand the basics of runic magic.**

**Known Runes:**

**[Norse Runes]**

**[Astrological Runes]**

I still have 5 Days left, until this world goes to hell. I’ll make them count.

**– End –**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Can you spot exactly where I’ve stopped writing? You’ll never find it. (Sarcasm, some might actually need it)
> 
> This sucked, but at least I’m out of this rut I’ve been in since this story entered HOTD.
> 
> The Alchemy System is from Fullmetal Alchemist, If you couldn’t tell. Just added and removed some parts of it.
> 
> And yeah, remember the first 5 comments on the fic gets answered in the next chapter no matter how embarrassing. 
> 
> Thoughts on the fight scene? Did I do Good? Bad? How can I improve?
> 
> That's all and please if anything’s wrong please leave a review/comment, bye~


End file.
